Delicate
by RoyalLoki
Summary: A dark storm is brewing. Evil rises from within as well as outside of the Pridelands borders. It's up to the son of a tyrant and power hungry former queen and a orphan to save their home and each other.
1. Trouble In Paradise

**Merry Christmas! Sorry for any inconvenience with deleting the stories. Felt like starting off fresh. But don't worry, it'll be the last time for this happening.**

 **Now here's the first chapter of Delicate. Enjoy.**

The full moon cast a dim light over the swaying grass. Giving a slight shine to the nocturnal vagabonds.

In middle of the savannah, bathed in the dim moonlight was an odd structure. Known to all the inhabitants as priderock.

Out of the main cave walked a heavily pregnant, light beige lioness. Once at the edge of the kopje, the lioness sat and took a intake of breath before letting it out.

Former princess of kingdom, Condona was instantly hit with memories, good and bad. As well as thoughts on her family's situation.

After her parents' death, her older sister was forced to marry the king of a neighboring kingdom. Because the throne was close to be handed to their cousin, who was older and _male_.

Tears began to fall from the lioness' pale green eyes at the dark memories. The reason why her and sister seeked refugee with the Pridelanders. Her brother in law killed their cousin and her mate. Her cub's father.

Valdimir went mad. There was no choice but to run. For the safety of her nephew and future cub.

"Leila?"

The light beige lioness turned to see the Pridelands queen approaching. Who was also heavily pregnant. "Queen Kiara," Leila bowed. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The golden orange lioness smiled before taking a seat by the light beige lioness and let out a slight laugh. "I could ask you the same thing."

Leila laughed in returned before turning her attention to the twinkling stars. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Kiara sighed deeply before closing her brown eyes and reopened them. "My father and Kovu is so overprotective. That once a week they let me do my queen duties."

Leila didn't know what she could tell the queen to lift her spirits. Instead she slid closer and turned to continue to gaze at the stars.

 **...**

Close to midnight, a lone figure sunk out of the cave on priderock and down the side of the kopje. She cast her pale green eyes around before dashing off into the night.

Across the Pridelands, towards the northern border was where former Queen of Condona, Jamilla was headed. The Outlands were abandoned now since the Outsiders joined with the Pridelanders. No one cared to journey to the Outlands or are too afraid to because beyond the Outlands was the Badlands. A land that is in no better condition than the Great Desert or the Outlands. Different rouge prides inhabited the Badlands, that consintly go to war with the prides to win the honour of being the dominant pride. But one thing that the rogues of the Badlands agreed to, was that trespassers wasn't going to receive a warm greeting.

With the Outlands having no pride, just easy disposable pests there's no reason that the Badlands extended their borders. Which worked well for the former queen.

The creamy beige lioness crossed over the border and headed into the dust cloud. She walked through the Outlands before her ears perked. She stopped and growled,

"Stop following me."

In the opposite direction Jamilla came from a pair of black eyes glowed from the area's sudden darkness before the presence of a mangy black and brown hyena appeared.

"This is not our meeting spot, Morm."

Morm laughed before he limped forward with a scrowl. "The boss is getting impatient."

Jamilla sneered before waving her colorless paw. "Pipe down. I have a plan that not even you could screw up."

"Do tell," Morm laughed.

"Queen Kiara is allowed out for her weekly queen duties tomorrow." Jamilla started to explain as she began to pace. "I'll lead her into a trap. Once she is at the spot, then we'll attack. She'll never even see it coming."

"Genious," Morm chortle with glee. "Pure genious. It was pure genious on your part ma'am to make sure to get close to Queen Kiara and the royal family," Morm said. "They completly trusts you and would never suspect you of working for Lord Valdimir."

"Exactly," the creamy beige lioness said. "Now. I must get back before I'm missed."

After Morm bowed, he and Jamilla went separate ways.


	2. Downfall of the Queen

**Wow. So many reviews. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. Here's the second chapter of Delicate.**

The golden sun had started to rise along with the animals of the Pridelands as well as the pride.

Out of the main cave was the young queen of the majestic kingdom of the Pridelands. Kiara beamed as her friends walked out followed by her parents and mate. Then quickly by her younger twin, Kion.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the golden yellow, reddish maned prince. His brown eyes looking between his parents and brother in law. "Anything can happen."

Former king now King Father, Simba moved his orange eyes from his youngest to his only daughter. He was about to object when Jamilla leapt to her paws.

"It'll be my honor to accompany the queen." the creamy beige lioness bowed.

Leila sat in between her two nephews. She raised a confused eye brow at her sister. They have been in the Pridelands for four months. And since then, her sister has been nothing but brooding.

Leaving their home, kingdom and subjects to that crazed tyrant, wasn't something Jamilla agreed on. She prefers to have power than to take orders. Valdimir is a unstable, dictator. And had set his eyes on making her young nephew, Luis his next victim. Like her other nephews, Levi, Aziel and Kano.

Luckily her second to youngest nephew, Amell was able to runaway in time. Who they happen to run across on their journey to the Pridelands. So, her sister offering her help is suspicious.

 **...**

Queen Kiara smiled grateful before heading down into the savannah with Jamilla following close behind.

The two had ventured into the part of Pridelands that hadn't recovered from the Queen's great-uncle's terrible rule.

"There don't seem to be anything out of the ordinary," Kiara said pawing the dead ground before looking around.

"Oh keep looking," Jamilla said trying to stall. An annoyed glint in her pale green eyes. "I'm sure there's something out of place around here."

"I still don't..." Kiara began but the golden orange queen was cut off by an eerie cackle.

"Whose there?" Kiara shouted. "Show yourself."

From the shadows, stalked a large brute whitish tan, black maned lion fallowed by a nice size number of lions and lionesses.

Kiara knew all too well who this lion was and instantly growled."Valdimir." Kiara bared her teeth. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Surprised to see me, your majesty?" Valdimir cackled, his brown eyes glowing. With a crooked grin, he lifted his head and roared. "Well the surprises are just beginning. Attack!"

With that Valdimir's pride advanced on Kiara, fully prepared to rip her to shreads.

Kiara lowered herself into a fighting stance even though she knew she was clearly outnumbered. But she must try to survive. If only so her unborn cub lives.

One of the lionesses lunged at Kiara but she was able to knock her away. However four more lionesses jumped on Kiara biting and clawing.

Kiara let out a roar of pain and tried her best to thow the lionesses off of her. Once Kiara was free the young queen began to run hoping she would be able to out run the mob.

However Kiara ran right to a nearby gorge. Panting for breath, Queen Kiara looked behind her and saw Valdimir and his pride advancing on her. The golden orange lioness jumped down the side of the gorge using her black claws to slow her fall.

Once Kiara was at the bottom, she ran as fast as she possibly could. However with the injuries she had already recived, Kiara couldn't run as fast as she wanted.

Some of the lionesses and lions jumped from above landing on the queen's back biting and clawing. But Kiara was able to throw them off as she continued to run.

Kiara eventually came to the end and saw a steap rock wall which lead to the top. Even though she was extremely tired and weak. Kiara knew that if she didn't climb up she would surely be killed.

With a deep breath, Kiara leapt onto the wall and began to climb up the steap side. However being so weak the golden orange lioness wasn't able to make it all the way to the top and was slipping down the side.

Kiara looked up and saw Jamilla standing there looking down at her.

"Help me!" Kiara cried out. "Give me your paw and pull me up."

"I don't think so Kiara," the creamy beige lioness spat coldly.

"What?!" Kiara cried her brown eyes wide with shock. "But I don't..."

"Oh you pathetic little girl. Isn't it obvious," Jamilla said rolling her pretty pale green eyes. "I'm on Valdimir's side. I have been all along and always will be."

"But-but why?" Kiara stammered struggling to hold on. "Why would you do such a thing Jamilla?"

"Because I realized what a fool I was to leave in the first place," Jamilla said cooly. "I was queen. I made orders not take them. Now with you out of the way I can make my way onto the throne with my new cub as heir."

Kiara's brown eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" the golden orange lioness shook her head. "What about your other sons? Amell and Luis?"

Jamilla rolled her eyes and waved her paw. "Amell is useless. But Luis has potential to be something like his older brothers, who are warriors and kings."

Jamilla took a intake of breath. "My love has made me realize the error of my ways. Just in time too. Time to say goodbye. Oh and don't worry about your precious family and mate. We'll make sure their deaths will be quick and painless."

With that Jamilla stepped forward, bent down and dug her claws into Kiara's front paws causing the queen to let out roars of pain.

"Isn't it ironic little girl?" Jamilla hissed in Kiara's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. "That your grandfather met his end the very same way."

Valdimir grinned in triumph as he watched his mate flung her paws back causing the younger lioness to lose her grip and fall down into the gorge.

Satisifed Valdimir approached and nuzzled the creamy beige lioness, "You did well my love. Now get back to the Prideland before you're missed."

"Yes my Lord," Jamilla said with a grin heading back to the Pridelands.

While Valdimir and his pride left for their home leaving a broken queen to die at the bottom of the gorge.


	3. Beginning of Tragedy

**Thank you for everything, all the reviews are most appreciated. As for Ocs, submit them and I'll do my best to add them according to the story.**

 **Also, about Kiara, we'll know about her soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: A few Ocs introduced in this chapter belongs to** _ **Jason Chandler**_ **.**

The sun had started to rise higher, noting that noon was near. Nearby the glorious watering hole, birds resting in the trees took flight after a loud yell rang through the air. Causing the animals drinking to lift their heads as two cubs, one five months and the other ten months, slid through the water.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed the creamy white ten month cub.

"Guys," a orange three month cub called out as she tried to keep up. "Wait!"

Off to the side sat an unimpressed whitish four month cub. "This is boring. I rather sit through King Father Simba's stories of the old days."

"You won't like it them, Uzuri." snickered a youth male voice. Causing the two lioness cubs to look and see a four month pale cream cub with a bit of pale cream fur sticking up on his head. "Even though they're pretty awesome."

After catching her breath, the orange cub approached with a confused expression. "Mapenzi? I thought you were with Uncle Mheetu?"

"I was." the pale cream cub sighed disappointedly. "'Till he had to go handle a situation with King Kovu." after taking a few deep breaths, Mapenzi smiled. "Besides, I know what we're doing today. That we'll all enjoy."

"And what's that?" the orange cub asked.

Mapenzi laughed before grinning mischievously. "To the forbidden area."

"The forbidden area?" questioned the creamy white cub with a unsure glint in his brown eyes.

Everyone turned to see the ten month old cub and five month old cub that was playing in the water not long ago.

"I think it's a great idea." the light gold five month cub with a fluffy backwards reddish tuff on his head, piped up. "Our parents told us to never go there but never told us why."

The creamy white cub frowned, his black rimmed ears folded back slightly. "I'm sure with reason."

The light gold cub rolled his purple eyes. "Stop being a wuss, Luis."

"I'm not a wuss!" Luis sneered, getting irritated with his best friend.

Uzuri smirked before approaching the aggravated creamy white cub. Once she got to the older cub, she placed an light color paw on Luis' shoulder. "It's okay Luis. If we didn't have cowards, we wouldn't know who the brave ones are."

Luis glared before swatting Uzuri's paw off his shoulder. "I'll show you who's a coward!"

Before the other cubs' eyes, Luis dashed off towards the southside of the Pridelands. After the cubs got out of their shock, they quickly ran after their friend.

When the group reached their friend, Luis was looking over the side of the gorge. Uzuri quickly walked over and looked as well to gasp when she spotted something down there to only squeak in surprise when someone grabbed her by her nape and place her on the ground away from the edge.

Just as Uzuri was about to scream and shout, she sat and pouted with her ears against her head when her hazel eyes landed on a large, creamy white lion. His white mane blowing in the breeze.

"Big brother," Uzuri laughed nervously. "What are you doing out here?"

Hasira narrowed his blue eyes. "The question is what are you doing out here?"

Luis gulped before speaking. "We know we're in trouble but there's something down there."

"Don't try to distract me kid," Hasira said irritated. "'Cause it ain't gonna work."

"No really. There's somethin' down there," Uzuri insisted.

"Okay I'll bite," Hasira groaned before walking over to the edge and peering down. "Hey there is somethin' down there. You five stay here. I'll check it out."

After making sure the cubs stayed put, Hasira began to climb down the steap side of the gorge towards the bottom.

The cubs waited on the top, all of them wondering what could be down there. As they were waiting they heard a voice from behind them say,

"And just what do you four think you're doing out here?"

The turned around and saw Kion standing there looking angry.

"Heh hi dad," the light gold cub stammered nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling," Kion ansewered. "But the real questions is what are you all doing here? This area is forbidden."

"We were," the light gold cub, Kiran said. "But uh we just uh.."

"You were just going back to priderock," Kion said gruffly. "If all your parents knew you were out here, they would feak out and rightly so. Now come on you all are going home right now."

Kion picked up his son and began the terk back to the kopje with the four other cubs following. But before Kion could take a step further, the golden yellow prince was interrupted by a loud shout for help.

 **...**

In the region of the Easternlands, the current domain of Lord Valdimir. Many of the lionesses and lions were preparing for an attack.

Standing on a hill top, a evil shine in his brown eyes was the tyrant himself. Valdimir. With a dark laugh he looked behind him towards two lions speaking with some new recruits in his army.

"Bashar!"

A young creamy brown lion with black mane walked through the group of new warriors, his dark brown eyes plain. "Yes sir?"

Valdimir turned his on his furthest border that sat in the distance. "In a week's time, take your party and attack. Levi will be following."

Bashar dipped his head before heading back to his original spot and quietly informed a creamy tan, black maned lion what he was told.

Valdimir grinned as he watched Bashar and his son start the training of the recruits that was either victims of their homes being taken over by his other sons or stolen from their mothers.

With a dark laugh, the whitish tan lion returned his attention to the main of his army training.

The kingdom of Acude won't know what hit them.


	4. Tainted Future

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. You'll find out about Kiara very soon. Enjoy the fourth chapter of Delicate.**

At priderock King Kovu was a pacing mess. Consumed with guilt and worry.

"I'm sure that the queen is fine, my king." a greyish beige lioness tried to ease the dark brown lion's worrying.

Kovu stopped pacing and closed his forest green eyes before reopening them. "It still doesn't stop the fact that I betrayed my queen."

Lofn frowned before getting to her pale greyish beige paws and walked over to the distressed king. "Is it because I'm also pregnant with your cubs? Your heir?"

Kovu went to respond when his eyes landed on his father-in-law. The dark brown lion gulped before lowering his head.

"We'll discuss this later." Simba nearly growled before taking deep breaths. "Right now, you need to follow me."

Kovu shared a confused glance with Lofn before quickly following the golden lion down the stoned slope and into the swaying grass.

"Simba? What's going on?" Kovu questioned as he tried to keep pace.

"I just received word from Ono." Simba started. "Kiara was found at the bottom of the gorge on the southside."

Kovu stopped walking as he instantly felt everything run cold. His forest green eyes wide, tears threatening to fall. "No. Is she.."

Simba had also stopped walking and turned to face the younger male. "No. But Rafiki is treating her. When we get to Rafiki's emergency cave, we'll know more."

Kovu nodded before continuing to follow Simba. When the two got to an impressive cave that Kovu never seen before. The Queen Mother was there along with Kion.

When the golden yellow lion saw his brother in law, he narrowed his brown eyes. "I hope you're happy! Shouldn't have allowed Kiara to go out!"

"Dear calm down. All of this is not good for Kiara." Nala sooed nuzzling her son.

"What's wrong with Kiara?"

Kovu might of asked but he feared the answer. If anything happen to Kiara or the cub he'll never forgive himself.

Nala nuzzled her mate, as the golden lion sat next to her before looking at her son in law. "We are waiting for Rafiki."

Before Kovu could say something a old baboon walked out of the cave. Everyone sat up and looked at the Sherman, praying for good news.

"I have good news and bad news..."

Nala was crying now, she didn't have to hear what happened. Just to know that something bad will come to her baby.

Simba nuzzled his mate before focusing on his friend. "The good first, if you will."

Rafiki nodded before taking a deep breath. "I managed to reset any broken bones. Kiara will recover just fine in a week's time."

Simba sighed in relief. "What's the bad news?"

Rafiki glanced at Kovu before looking at the king. "The cub was lost."

Kovu lowered his head, not bothering to fight off the tears.

"Anything else?" Kion managed to ask.

Rafiki held onto his staff and briefly nodded his head. "From exhaustion, stress and the fall she had, caused her to lose a lot of blood and to knock something loose inside the womb."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear. They have a feeling what's coming but refused to to think it.

"I'm afraid that the queen won't be able to have any more cubs."

 **...**

Inside the infirmary cave on priderock, Jamilla's sister had just went into labor. Even though at the moment, Jamilla wanted to be anywhere but there. More importantly, she wants to know if Kiara's dead.

A loud roar that was full of pain, disrupted the creamy beige lioness' thoughts. Jamilla turned her pale green eyes to her light beige sister. Who was lying on her side, chest heaving, eyes clenched close from the intense pain shooting through her body.

After a few more roars of pain, the cave was greeted with tiny mews bouncing off the walls.

"Congratulations, Leila." smiled a elder dark cream lioness. Her light green eyes shined with up most joy.

Jamilla rolled her eyes before approaching her sister and the cub just as Leila had finished cleaning the infant. "Boy or girl?"

Leila gave her cub's head one more affectionate lick before smiling up at her sister. "Girl. Zendaya, her name is Zendaya."

Jamilla nodded, not really interested in the first place. After watching her sister move her new niece to feed, the creamy beige lioness stood and exit the infirmary cave.

With a glance at the sky, Jamilla smiled. Regardless of how the attack played out, she'll have what she wants soon enough.


	5. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. Here's a bit of a time jump.**

 **The song used is Dear Theodosia from the Hamilton Musical. Just changed a bit of words.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of Delicate.**

It's been a week and half since the attack. A few days since she gained conscious only to wish she had died.

Not only did she find out that she lost her cub and won't be able to expect anymore but a day after waking from being unconscious, she finds out that her mate betrayed her with another lioness. That his mistress is pregnant with his cub.

What's eating at her, is that this cub conceived from adultery and is a constant reminder of her heart breaking, may be the next king if she doesn't name an heir.

It was early morning, the sun had risen from behind the horizon but Queen Kiara still sat on the summit pondering over the situation she's in. How to gain an heir when she can't conceive when her majordomo flew over like he always does, when the littlest disturbances happen.

Kiara wasn't remotely worried about some fuel between the zebras and gazelles. Which has been going on since she was a cub and probably before then.

"Morning Ono. What's the news?" Kiara greeted the white egret with a small forced smile.

But the distressed queen wasn't expecting the information Ono shared.

"A young lioness is on the Zuberi river bank. She appears to be wounded."

Kiara immediately stood and began going down the winding path. "Get my mother and anyone you can find. Tell them to meet me."

Ono dipped his head. "Of course, my queen." before flying away.

The golden orange lioness quickly made her way down the slope, once she reached the savannah she broke into a full run towards eastern end of the Pridelands where the Zuberi river was.

Kiara had ran through her kingdom before stopping at a cliff, at the bottom was the bank of Zuberi river. She scanned the area for a path down when her brown eyes landed on the lioness.

Kiara quickly and carefully leaped from rock to rock. When she got close enough she slid the rest down. Gracefully landing on her paws. Taking a deep breath the golden orange furred female looked at the creamy brown lioness. Half of her body was lying on the damp ground as the other half was still in the water.

Walking over Kiara bend her head to listen for a heartbeat. Which she heard was a faint one, followed by a small moan.

Kiara quickly backed away to see the lioness open her dark purple eyes. When the lioness caught the queen's eye she tempted to speak.

"...Please...help..."

Kiara grew over her shock and nodded. "I'll do my best. What's your name?"

"...Yennefer...Queen Yennefer of Acude..."

Kiara dipped her head. She was getting some where. "Queen Yennefer...what do you need help with?"

The damp lioness moved her paws to reveal a a soak and wet cub. Just a few hours, a day the most old. Kiara gasped, her brown eyes wide.

"...Please take her...I fear I won't be much of a mother soon."

Kiara looked from the dying lioness to the small bundle in her paws. Closing her eyes and sighed she then looked back at Yennefer.

"What's her name?"

Yennefer coughed weakly and shivered. Kiara watched with sad eyes as the lioness took her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Kiara!"

Kiara looked up and seen her paternal grandmother slid down with Lofn behind her.

"Ono told me. Is the lioness alright?" Sarabi asked with concern in her orange eyes.

Kiara lowered her head and shook it. Tears fell whiched caused the dark beige lioness pinned her dark brown rimmed ears and lowered her head.

At the sound of a mew, Sarabi lifted her head and saw the small dark brown cub in the deceased lioness' paws. "She has a cub. Surely Kiara, you won't leave her for the vultures."

Kiara lifted her head and looked at her grandmother before glaring at the greyish beige lioness who scoffed.

"I assume you would want to raise her." Lofn sneered coldly.

Kiara looked at the greyish beige lioness with annoyance but her attention went to the orphan as she began to cry.

Kiara pinned her ears as she felt remorse and sad for this little innocent being, that just lost her mother.

Ignoring Lofn's dirty glare as she picked up the fussing cub and headed up the wall.

Sarabi looked at the king's mistress and was about to say something on her behavior but decided that her granddaughter was more important. The dark beige lioness climbed up after Kiara and followed her back to priderock.

 **...**

When the three returned to priderock, Simba and Kion were outside the cave. When father and son saw the group they stopped speaking to watch them enter the small cave close to the slope. They stood and followed.

In the back was Jamilla's sister. Leila looked up and was surprised to see a cub dangling from the queen's muzzle.

Kiara laid down close to one of her close friends and turned her attention to the still crying cub. "Shhh, Shhh. Sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

Lofn sat across the cave by a equally disgusted Jamilla. With a disproving sneer.

"Who's this pretty little girl?" Kion cooed as he approached his sister with their father at his side.

Kiara looked at the dark brown cub. Her mother didn't say what her name was but as he looked at the infant, Kiara knew that the cub she found would rise and become someone that will make them all very proud.

"Sherise,"

"What about the mother?" Leila questioned gazing at the mewing infant sadly.

Sarabi pinned her ears against her head. "Sadly she passed away."

"So what are you going to with her?" came Jamilla's voice.

Kiara looked at the creamy beige lioness with a hard look. "I'm going to raise as my heir."

Kovu who had just entered the cave at his mate's announcement, forest green eyes widened but before he could opposed Sherise started crying louder which woke up a slumbering Zendaya. Causing the week old pale beige cub to mew loudly as well.

Kovu glared at the cub in between Kiara's paws. "Shut her up!"

Kiara looked at Kovu but turned her attention to Sherise. "Shh. It's going to be alright."

But Sherise continued to cry. Kiara was starting to loose hope that she could calm her down when Leila offered to nurse.

Kiara agreed but that didn't work.

After a few moments of the new princess crying, Kiara had a flashback of when she was a cub and was crying non-stop.

The golden orange lioness placed Sherise back in between her paws before she started to sing.

 _"Dear Sherise, what to say to you?_

 _You have your mother's eyes_

 _When you came into my life, you cried and it broke my heart"_

Sherise slowly stopped crying as she gazed up at the large figure over with big dark purple eyes full of innocence.

 _"I'll make a million mistakes"_

Kovu looked up and instantly growled. A dark look in his eyes as he listened to his mate sing to that nuisance.

While on the other side of the cave, Queen Kiara smiled as Princess Sherise giggled and gave a adorable gummy smile. There was a light that hasn't been a flame since the attack.

Kiara lowered her head and rubbed her nose against Sherise's black one, causing the infant to giggle and coo.

Kiara smiled brightly as she rubbed her head against Sherise as she continued to sing.

 _"I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart"_

Sarabi walked over along with Nala and laid besides the queen as they joined in along with Simba, Kion and Leila.

 _"You will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

Sherise yawned before finally closing her eyes and fell asleep.

Kiara smiled at the little bundle before her attention went to her mate who stalked out the cave.

Kiara gave Sherise to her mother before going after Kovu. She found the king standing at the peak of the kopje. "Kovu..."

"What the hell are you doing!" Kovu snarled as he turned around.

Kiara looked confused as her ear flickered. "I...I don't follow."

Kovu growled, her eyes narrowed. "You took in some orphan without my consent!"

Kiara frowned before pinning her ears and growled back. "You don't have the right to come at me about the things I do! Sherise is my daughter, my heir. Your future queen. Show some respect!"

With a lash of her tail, Kiara stormed into the infirmary cave. Leaving Kovu alone with his anger and thoughts.


	6. Start of Something New

**I see that you guys don't like Kovu really much. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy chapter six of Delicate.**

 **Also some of the Ocs introduced in this chapter belongs to CandyLuv99.**

A few days has passed since Kiara adopted the orphan, Sherise. Now it was the future queen's presentation. Though not everyone was happy about it.

"Dijon should be crowned the next king." Lofn snarled. Her greyish blue eyes full of disgust before looking at her lover who was seated next to her. "Kovu, say something. You are still the king."

Kovu went to say something but was interrupted by his brother-in-law.

"Don't even say a thing." Kion sneered, his brown eyes began to glow a bit. "You're only king because you're married to the rightful heir. Besides after your sinful behavior, you have no right to talk."

Kiara looked down before taking calming breaths. "Sherise's presentation is about to start. It's happening rather any of you like it or not."

Kovu knew he was wrong. He regretted cheating on Kiara because he truly loved her. But to be staged up and have some cub that doesn't have his blood on the throne, he doesn't agree with that.

The dark brown lion roared causing everyone to stare at him. "I will not be apart of this!"

Kiara frowned before pinning her ears. "But Kovu...I need you to be there with me."

Kovu sneered before entering the small cave with Lofn and a creamy tan lioness with a creamy tan tuff on her head, following.

Kion shook his head. He never did like Kovu but endured the former Outsider for his sister. The golden yellow lion took deep breaths before smiling at his sister. "I'll do it."

Kiara smiled before standing and embracing her brother. Kiara stepped back as a white lioness stepped up carrying the future queen.

Kiara took the dark brown bundle and walked up the promontory towards Rafiki.

"Ubukhosi bo khokho. We ndodana ye sizwe sonke." Rafiki chanted as he called out to the animals still apporching.

In the clouds, a smiling image of Kiara and Kiara's departed grandfather, Mufasa appears. Rafiki was blown by the winds before he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bowed down to the image of their fallen king.

A adult giraffe that Kiara rembers growing up with, Twiga looks up from bowing as Ono flies in towards priderock and bows.

As Kiara and Kion apporched, Rafiki smiles at the two before taking Sherise from Kiara's muzzle and holds the newest princess up before the assembled crowd.

The animals all cheered, Kiara and Kion were blown by the winds of the approving figure of Mufasa. Sherise struggles playfully in the sherman's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, Rafiki lowers Sherise where she was nuzzled by her new mother and uncle.

After the presentation and Kion had took his niece to head in the main cave. The white lioness from earlier walked over with a apologetic expression. "I'm truly sorry on my sister's behalf."

Kiara smiled warmly before shaking her head. "No need to apologize, Ameila." with a deep breath he went on. "But could I ask a favor?"

Ameila dipped her head. "Of course,"

"Would you mind leading a hunt?" came Queen Kiara's question.

Ameila lifted her head and nodded sharply. "Of course. I'll gather a party and set out."

"Thank you so much." Kiara said with a smile.

Ameila bowed before heading to the main cave to gather a hunting party. While Kiara sat and took a moment to herself.

 **...**

Jamilla has left the Pridelands. Leila was sure of it because it's been almost a month since she last saw her sister.

And unfortunately, it's because her sister had a paw in the tragedy that almost killed the queen.

Leila had put all the details together. Her sister lead Queen Kiara into a trap. Which Jamilla didn't expect Kiara to survive. But Kiara did, just some memory loss.

Which is why Jamilla left, before the queen's memory return and she's found out. But at the same time, she abandoned her sons. More importantly, Luis who is only eleven months. But to Leila, they will be fine especially her youngest nephew who has become best friends with the new princess.

 **...**

The sun had began to rise over the paradise, Pridelands. Running out of the cave was a two month rich dark brown cub. The princess' dark purple eyes shined with excitement and joy as she gazed out into the kingdom.

A yawn caused the princess to turn and see a bit over a year old creamy white lion, he had a out of place black tuff on his head as some of his black mane started up his chest.

"Princess," the teen stated with a gruff, voice that has started to deepen. "Shouldn't we wait for the queen?"

"I rather not." the princess was about to add something else but the appearance of her mother and uncle caused her to pinned her ears. "Oh fooey.."

Kion chuckled before ruffling the small backwards dark brown fur sticking up on his neice's head. "We only want the best for you, Sherise."

Sherise rolled her eyes. "The attack happened way before I was born. And how can Luis hope to protect me when you won't let him?"

Kiara sighed while they were joined by Simba and Nala. The elder golden lion chuckled before sitting along with the peachy cream lioness.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Nal?"

Nala leaned against her mate and nodded with a chuckle of her own. "Sure does."

Kiara rolled her brown eyes. "This is not funny. Anything can happen..."

"Kiara. Calm down," Kion gave his sister a small nuzzle. "Sherise will be safe with Luis and the Lion Guard has doubled with members."

The golden orange lioness inhaled and exhaled. "Fine. But be careful."

Sherise waited for the adults to depart before turning her excited gaze on her best friend. "Come on, Lulu."

Luis glared as he followed his friend down the slope. "I thought I said not to call me that."

But the creamy white teen was met with the laughter of the princess.


	7. Danger Brewing

**Kovu definitely have issues. Here's the next chapter of Delicate.**

The sun was high in the sky by now and the cubs were yet again in a heated game of tag.

"Ha! Try and catch me Kiran!" laughed Zendaya as she ran ahead of the light gold cub.

"Oh I will slow poke!" Kiran playfully growled before running faster after the pale beige female.

Making a few other cubs and Zendaya scream in playful fright.

A reddish brown cub laid on a rock with his pale brown paws dangling over. A sigh left his mouth. He was tired of the same game over and over. Before he could debate what to do, Sherise and Luis came over.

"Hey guys!" Sherise smiled as she greeted her friends.

"Hey 'Resse," smiled Zendaya as she walked over to the dark brown cub and head bumped her.

Sherise looked around and before smiling. "How about we play?"

"Yeah. How about we play?"

The gang of cubs looked and seen a greyish cub with a black mane tuff on his head. The two cubs, Uzuri and Shaina behind him chuckled before glaring at the six cubs.

"What do you want, Dijon?" Sherise sighed, she really didn't want to deal with her half brother.

Dijon grinned at his little sister. "Can't we play?" before his forest green eyes shined devilishly. "You little twerp!"

Shaina and Uzuri giggled in agreement.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Luis growled as he jumped between Sherise and Dijon.

"Re-re, couldn't we get along. After all we are siblings." Dijon said with a smirk.

Sherise continue to glare at his brother before relaxing slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

Dijon looked at Uzuri and Shaina that was following him, who was grinning as they nodded.

Dijon turned back to Sherise and the other cubs and smiled. "How about to the western borders?"

...

In the tall swaying golden grass hid a grinning Lofn as she watched her son and his friends lead Kiara's pathetic heir and her friends to the western borders.

With a excited snarl, the greyish beige lioness dashed off. Lofn ran across a shadow river and through a land of greenish brown grass. Soon the king's mistress came to a lake where two lions stood waiting. One being King Kovu who sneered once his mistress stood from bowing.

"Is it done?!" growled the dark brown, darker brown maned lion.

"It is done, my king," Lofn purred with a satisfied glint in her eyes.

A peach lion with a dark brown mane looked at Kovu with questioning hazel eyes. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Are you questioning my leadership?" Kovu roared, his forest green eyes burning into the peach lion's soul.

The peach lion, Dhampir shook his head before bowing.

"Good." Kovu snorted. "Now go get Kano and Aziel."

Dhampir gulped before quickly running off without another thought as Kovu turned to face Lofn. "Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Lofn shook her head earning a snarl from the dark brown lion.

"Good, now get to Jamilla and make sure she's ready for the next part of the plan."

Lofn nodded before running off towards the direction of land Jamilla and her group of followers resides.

Kovu looked from the retreating lioness to the way the peach lion walked off. To see Dhampir returning with two young lions. One had whitish tan fur with a dark brown mane and the other had pale white fur with a black mane.

Kovu grinned darkly. "I'm glad you two could make it. There's some cubs coming and I need you to take care of them while I handle some business."

The two young lions shared a look before standing at attention with determination in their pale brown eyes.

"Go to the eastern borders." Kovu instructed. "But whatever you do...leave the dark brown brat cub to me."

With a eerie laugh, Kovu turned and headed for his spot with Dhampir following closely behind.


	8. Attack on Innocence

**I want to put out there that if anything seem similar to** _ **Guardiansaint's**_ **stories, it's because I permission to use her OCs and stories.**

 **Now I want to say, enjoy the next chapter as best as you could.**

Princess Sherise ran as fast as her small legs would run. Her throat started to tighten as her lungs began to burn.

Sherise could feel her paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. The future queen knows it's life or death but she could feel the adrenaline leave her system as her body began to shut down from exhaustion.

Sherise didn't know where to run but she had to hide somewhere and quickly. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through her veins the dark brown cub felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Kovu chuckled before snarling in the cub's face. "Don't count on it." then he nodded to Dhampir.

The peach lion growled before tossing Sherise. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground.

Kovu grinned before he avanched. The dark brown lion snarled, baring his teeth before striking the young cub, sending her rolling before she stopped in a cloud of dust.

Sherise looked up with a busted lip and her right eye was shut as three claw marks ran down her face as well as her left cheek.

Kovu laughed before he hit the cub again, his claws digging deep into Sherise's side. Sherise rolled through the dirt and grass, landing on side her uninjured side with a moan.

Sherise could barely lift her head before Kovu walked up and gave the princess a hard swipe, Sherise tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on her injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained her brown fur.

Luis caught the last attack and was livid. He got separated from Sherise but managed to ditch the other lions that was chasing him and the other cubs.

Now he witnessed the king attack the princess, regardless king or not. He'll make him pay.

Luis leapt from his spot, landing in between Kovu and the unconscious princess. "Stay away," Luis snarled with hate burning in his brown eyes.

Kovu laughed before smirking at the teen. "What are you going to do, whelp?"

Luis' eyes narrowed as he growled at the older lion before charging. The creamy white male pounced, sending him and Kovu rolling.

Luis pinned the older lion down and swiped the dark brown lion across the eye. Leaving four bloody marks going down his right eye.

Kovu growled before hitting the teen across the face. Catching his left ear, Luis snarled in pain and staggered to the side. Kovu took the moment and pounced. Digging his claws in Luis' shoulders.

Luis cried out in pain from the older lion's claws. A loud roar erupted before Kovu found himself sliding across the ground. When he stood he saw Kiara standing protectively over the creamy white teen.

Kiara didn't wait for him to give any excuses. With her teeth bared she charged, claws digging into her mate. Scratching, biting and clawing at his head and any part of his body he could get a hold of.

Kovu growled before grabbing one of Kiara's front paws and tossed the golden orange lioness. Causing Kiara to hit the ground hard.

Kovu moved closer with a dangerous glint in his forest green eyes, "You couldn't leave things alone. Now you must die."

Just as Kovu raised his paw a blur pounced on him. Amell stood in front of the queen before he sent a hard blow to Kovu's face.

"You will not be killing her! Not on my watch!" the young whitish, black maned lion growled before pouncing.

Kovu used his hind legs and cut the young lion's stomach open. Amell fell to the ground and slid a few feet.

"No!" Luis cried out. Tears pouring from his eyes as he watched his brother take his last breath.

Kovu laughed before his eyes widened at the sound of multiple roars. Kovu quickly glanced at Kiara who was rising to her paws. "This isn't over, my love."

Kiara growled as the dark brown lion retreated just as her father and brother showed up with a few others. Kiara will not forget this, for she promised that she'll kill Kovu if she ever see him again.

 **...**

Jamilla should be angry but instead it's a burden off her and Valdimir's shoulders. Amell was a disgrace that needed to delt with. And Kovu did just that. As for Luis, she believes that he's lost as well and needs to be taken care of.

It's been a few days since the death of her son and the attacks on the queen and princess. Their spy on inside let them know that Kiara and Sherise were okay and Kovu and who ever is loyal to Kovu is banished.

Currently, the creamy beige lioness was headed into a underground cave where a roar caught her attention. Jamilla went in the direction of the roar to come across Kovu and Lofn.

"Are you serious? You must be joking!"

Kovu turned to face his new mate but the presence of Jamilla caught the couple's attention.

"Please, don't mind me." Jamilla shook her head before sitting. "What's this about anyway?"

Lofn snarled at her mate before turning her greyish blue eyes on Jamilla. "He wants to use the same plan as Zira. Use our new cub to get to the princess."

It was no secret that Lofn and Jamilla didn't really see eye to eye. But at the moment, Jamilla and Lofn was agreeing with something. Much to Kovu's displeasure.

Jamilla shook her head before glaring at her ally with narrowed eyes. "This plan, you have didn't work when Zira staged it. What in the hell makes you think it'll work with your new cub?"

Kovu laughed before walking towards the back of his and Lofn's cave where his new son laid cuddle against his brother. "Because...I made sure that Loki or any male won't fall in love with the princess."

Lofn sighed before looking from her cubs to Kovu. "Alright. If you're sure...then I support you."

Kovu grinned before exiting the den. All the while, hoped that this plan worked better than the last attempt.


	9. Grieving Souls

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. Some are against Kovu and I see some are with Kovu. There's more things to come.**

 **The lyrics used is from one of my favourite songs, Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Some OCs introduced belongs** _ **Adam Carver**_ **and** _ **Mike Noland**_ **.**

In the kingdom of Atlas, the royal families of Atlas and their neighbors, the Mountain Region was in a very important discussion.

"You want me to do what!" a dark bronze young lioness cried in shock and anger. Her forest green eyes wide.

Queen Kya of Atlas narrowed her own forest green eyes. "It's your responsibility as future queen of this kingdom. Besides it's the end of the world. You know Prince Kuwa."

Princess Jangwa turned her eyes to the bit older greyish pelted lion that was sitting in between the king and queen of the Mountain Region. Prince Kuwa and her was best friends ever since they were cubs but she never saw herself as his mate.

Jangwa quickly stood and left the cave in the base of a hill. She needed time to think, she needed to see the only one she could trust. Her guard and best friend, Amari.

 _A Few Months Ago_

 _ **Princess Jangwa was away for the past two months in a half visiting one of Atlas' neighbors, the Desert Empire. It was to secure the alliance between the two kingdoms, from her understanding, her friend from the Pridelands, Prince Kion went through this when he was a adolescent. Traveling up the mountains to the gorilla domain to secure a alliance.**_

 _ **At first, Jangwa completely despised the Pridelands prince. He seemed cocky and full of himself but after some time, she got to know him and they became friends.**_

 _ **The young dark bronze lioness was traveling through a dusty valley when she found an old den and rested for awhile before continuing her journey. But as the young lioness walked, she felt she was being watched.**_

 _ **But she ignored it and continued walking. By time morning came, Jangwa saw the outline of trees that marked Atlas' borders. With a happy laugh, the princess bolted towards the trees.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, right before she could reach the borderline, she was tackled by a black mass.**_

 _ **Jangwa looked over her shoulder to stared in horror before screaming.**_

 _ **Not far away was a three year and half dull beige, dark brown maned lion. He was furious with his pride's new ruler, King Hans. The son of the former ruler, King Royce and Queen Sheba.**_

 _ **Hans was younger than himself but he helped shape the new king into the lion he is.**_

 _ **They were best friends, truly. Brothers more likely. It really hurted him when he was exiled. The Waterfall pride was all he knew and now he has to find another pride that's willing to accept another male. Not all prides are welcoming to more than one male in the pride.**_

 _ **He was about to rest for a while when a loud scream reached his dull beige ears. With a new burst of engery, he ran out towards the scream, where a large, really large black lion was mounted over a young dark bronze lioness, that looked like she just barely made it to two years.**_

 **"Help!"**

 **"Shut up, bitch!"**

 _ **The dull beige lion growled before running full speed and tackled the lion. The two rolled a bit before the black lion rolled out of the way and hitting other lion's head on the ground. The dull beige lion shook his head and tackled the lion.**_

 _ **This time he remembered something and used his back legs and flipped the lion over.**_

 **"Leave or I will kill you!"**

 _ **The lion laughed and spit at him before he knew it, he slashed the black lion's neck. After some shaky breathes, the dull beige lion stepped back with a cry of despair.**_

 **"I'm a murderer..."**

 _ **He knew what he said but he hoped that his threat would be just that and sent the male retreating.**_

 _ **The lioness walked over to him slowly but soon made it to him.**_ **"Thank you."**

 _ **The dull beige lion looked at the dark bronze lioness and seen she was beautiful.**_

 **"Um...no problem."**

 _ **For Jangwa, she couldn't stop looking at the large, broading male. He had a bit more muscle than her father, his large head was crowned with a handsomely dark brown mane. The lion's mane was in a gentleman bad-boy style. The tuff was combed out, where some dark brown bangs fell nicely above his eyes, which was a intense dark green.**_

 _ **Jangwa shook her head, blushing as she knew she was caught starring.**_ **"May I know my hero's name?"**

 **"Amari."**

 _ **Jangwa smiled before turning to continue her journey back home.**_ **"I'm sure that my father would like to thank you for saving his daughter."**

Back in the present time, Jangwa and Amari sat in a clearing across from one another.

"Well, the queen is right." Amari stated avoiding Jangwa's glare. "But hear me out, it's not like you're being forced to marry someone you don't know."

Jangwa stood and growled. Before her head lowered and her ears fell. "But I'm still being forced to marry someone I don't love."

Amari frowned before standing and pulling his dark bronze friend into a embrace.

 **...**

 _She woke to hearing screaming and yelling. Confusion quickly swept up before she she clutched her side as a burning pain flared. Tears started to form in her eyes and one felt like they would never open._

 **"You damn cub! This is your fault, you'll never be anything but a Makosa!"**

 _She cried out again before seeing a pair of glowing green eyes. What made her scream was the glowing pink scar across the left eye._

"Sherise! Sherise, wake up!"

The dark brown cub shot up screaming. She looked around to see concerned and worried faces looking at her. All the hushed voices caused the princess to panic and run out of the cave.

"Sherise!" before the princess made it to the slope she was pulled back by a paw. "Calm down. It's alright,"

Sherise wiped her eyes with her paw before looking up to see Luis looking at her. She buried her head in the creamy white lion's black mane. "Luis,"

"Shh, it's alright." Luis nuzzled Sherise, messing up the small backwards dark brown fur on her head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I.." Shia sobbed. "I saw..Kovu, my dad. Why would he do that?"

Luis was lost for a moment. No one told Sherise that Kovu wasn't her father because in doing so, would be telling her that she's not Kiara's daughter.

And at the moment, the future queen is going through enough. Kovu's attack left more than mental scars but physical scars as well. There's a pink slash across her right eye and three pink slashes on her left cheek.

Luis sighed inward before he pulled Sherise close. "You don't have to worry. I won't let anything else happen to you."

Sherise lifted her head and looked up at the older male with teary dark purple eyes. "You promise?"

Luis nodded before looking towards the dark night sky, covered with dozens of twinkling stars. "I want to share a song with you. My...brother," Luis paused and closed his eyes as tears began to fall.

Sherise placed a tannish paw on her friend's large paw. "Amell?"

Luis just nodded before taking deep breaths. "He used to sing this to me."

With another deep breath Luis began to sing.

 _"Waking up, I see that everything is okay_

 _The first time in my life, and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling"_

Sherise yawned, feeling the effects of tiredness creep up. She snuggled against her guard and best friend's side as he continued to sing.

His voice warm and calm, luring her into a peaceful, safe slumber.

 _"This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cos I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by"_


	10. Lessons and Doubts

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This is just a bit into the princess' life. And a bit of peak of what she's going through.**

 **Now onto the next chapter of Delicate. Enjoy.**

Princess Sherise sat on the peak of priderock looking out into the kingdom she will one day rule when her mother step down. Or her mother change her mind about having a damaged princess for her heir.

The dark brown cub had a worried expression and her dark purple eyes was full fear and tears. She was worried about her mother abandoning her.

As she heard some of the cubs say horrible things about her mother only tolerating her until she have a more useful cub that wasn't damage.

"You know this is not healthy." the princess knew right away who had joined her.

Sherise turned her head to her friend and guard. "Who wants a scarred queen?" Sherise pinned her ears as tears fell from her eyes. "I feel so alone."

Luis frowned before pulling the three month cub close. "I'm here and I'll always be here."

 **...**

"Grandpa Simba?"

The golden lion laid down under some shady trees when his granddaughter came over. To frowned instantly when he saw the lost expression on Sherise's face. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Some of the cubs been picking on me!" Sherise cried with her ears pinned against her head.

Simba looked at his granddaughter with concern in his aged orange eyes, "What did they say?"

Tears fell from the dark brown cub's dark purple eyes as she looked at the ground, "They said I was ugly and I'll be the worst queen! That I'm a disgrace to the royal family,"

Simba lifted the sad princess' head, so she would look at him, "Don't pay them no mind, young one. You are beautiful and one day you'll be a wonderful queen, that some day will make us all very proud."

Sherise sniffed up some tears, "Really?"

Simba nodded, "Hmm. Just like your mother."

Sherise smiled as she hugged the King Father, "Thanks grandpa!"

Simba smiled and licked Sherise's head, "Any time, my little princess."

 **...**

As Queen Kiara lead some lionesses to a hunt, Princess Sherise and Sarabi sat not far watching.

The golden orange lioness had just taken down a male wildebeest, when Sherise gave a sad sigh.

Sarabi looked down at her great granddaughter, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever be a good hunteress as mommy."

The dark beige lioness looked ahead and seen Kiara and the hunting party bring back the kill.

Sarabi looked back at the princess, "You know, your mother asked your Grandma Nala the same question."

"She did?" Sherise pipped up looking at the dark beige lioness with complete interest.

Sarabi nodded, "Hmm. Your grandmother told her what me and your great gram Sarafina told her as well. That as long as she believed in herself anything she want to happen, will happen."

Sherise's eyes brightened up, "Thanks Great grandma Sarabi!"

Sherise hugged the old lioness before running off practicing her hunting on a gold butterfly.

 **...**

A now five and half month Sherise sat in the small cave near the stoned slope also known as the infirmary cave. She has been staying to herself only hanging with a few of her true friends which wasn't a lot.

Not like how her grandparents had a gang behind them before her great-great uncle murdered her great grandfather. On the other side of things, she has been feeling extremely confused lately.

Zendaya and Bianca, her only female friends she has and is comfortable around, told her what it was. But she refused to believe it.

Then again, perhaps they're right. She just may have a crush on Luis. As she can't stop thinking about the young creamy white lion and how handsome she thinks he is.

Sherise shook her head before looking towards the small cave entrance at the sound of apporching paws. Outside the princess could see it was a bit before noon. As the source of the apporching paws turned out to be her mother.

"There you are, Sherise. I have been looking for you." came the queen's voice as she entered further into the small cave. Her brown eyes widen as she caught the dreamy expression on her daughter's face. She quickly cleared her throat, "Sherise? Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Sherise lowered her head and looked away, mostly focusing on the far corner of the cave. She feared this day was coming and wished is was delayed. But she followed the golden orange lioness out of the cave and down the rocky slope anyway.

Kiara smiled at her daughter, who was walking by her side as she started, "I see you had a bit of a taste of the responsibility of being queen."

Sherise nodded as she listened carefully. Kiara was referring to the night she and Simba was away.

Sherise didn't have to do anything while the King Father and queen were away but it gave her a idea of the future and what would be held on her shoulders.

Mother and daughter had gone far out into the grass so they could be by themselves. The careful eyes of Kiara's dark cream, brownish maned uncle, Mheetu and Simba watched the queen and princess from the peak of the kopje.

"My mother, Grandma Nala first taught me about the duties on how to lead hunts. I will start there. As Queen, you will become lead huntress. Unless you are unable to do it for some reason, like being pre...I mean sick or just unable to hunt." She gave her daughter a innocent smile. "In any case, you will choose another lioness to hold the position of lead huntress until you are able to return to your duties. When I step down, Sherise, I am giving you this responsibility."

Sherise could barely nod. This was the first lesson and she was already getting cold paws. Her as lead huntress? What if she screwed up a hunt, then the pride will go hungry and it'll be her fault.

"Perhaps, we should start with something lighter." Kiara's voice brought Sherise out of her inner fight. Kiara knew that look of despair, she had it when she was young and unsure of her role as queen.

"Hey, Kiara! Wait up," came the leader of the Lion Guard winded voice.

Kiara and Sherise turned from the top of the small hill they stood on to see the fiercest in the Pridelands and Kiran.

Sherise looked up at her mother before pawing at the queen's foreleg. "Mom, what's going on?"

Kiran had the same look of confusion as his cousin. Only to receive smiles from their mother and father, before the queen and prince started off towards the the waterhole.

Sherise and Kiran shared a look of confusion before scampering after the adults.

Kiran and Sherise looked around, wondering where they were going. To looked ahead when they heard someone address their mother and father. Up ahead was a pretty stocky light yellowish cheetah. By his pale paws was a light gold cheetah cub, looking at them with anxious greenish eyes.

"My queen and prince. It's always a pleasure."

Kiara nod her head before turning it to her daughter and nephew. "Children, this is the cheetah leader. Rusher. Along with his and Fuli's son, Joshva."

"Where is Fuli?" Kiran asked looking around with scanning purple eyes.

Kion smiled before ruffling the reddish tuff on his son's head. "She is with the other guard members, training the new group of trainees."

Sherise frowned before looking to her mother. "Why are we here?"

Kiara shook her head. "Rusher and Fuli are your uncle's second paw. Some day, you and Kiran will have to go through the patrols with Flash. Like Rusher does with your father and grandfather. On occasionally, me too."

Sherise folded her ears forward. "It's understandable. Considering that we have to work together."

Kiara and Kion smiled proudly before the queen looked at her daughter and nephew. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the Guard?"

Sherise frowned as she lowered her head, not that all sure about her place. "I guess.."

Kiara sighed before looking at the sky before looking at the cubs who were sitting beside one another. "I'm going to share something that I learned from your grandfather,"

Sherise was still skeptical about her role she has to play but her ears perked along with Kiran's.

The golden orange lioness smiled warmly before continuing, "Some believe it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that's not the half of it, it is the small, everyday deeds of everyone - the pride, animals - that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love."

While Kiran were excited about his possible future role, the future queen forward her ears. There were a lot of things she had to learn. Of course she have a year and seven months to learn what she needed to rule.

But Sherise was beginning to have doubts about living up to her mother's legacy.


	11. Accepting Change

**I'm glad you guys like Sherise. Here's the next chapter of Delicate.**

The cool rain poured down from the grey skies, damping her goldish-orange pelt. But that was the least of Queen Kiara's problems. It's been a little more than a year since her father stepped down.

But it seems that since becoming queen brought nothing but heartache.

A few months into ruling, she nearly dies, loses her unborn cub. Received devastating news that she can't ever conceive again. On top of it all, loses her mate to someone she really trusted and thought was a friend.

Adopting Sherise has been more than she could ever hope for. But then Kovu had to go and attack their daughter. No matter how he disagreed, as her mate he's titled as Sherise's father.

And right now, Kovu's actions has left her daughter scarred for life.

But that's partly what has her depressed. After marrying Kovu, she dreamed of having at least three cubs. But now she can't even have two.

And that's what she wishes every night. To be a mother again.

With a heavy sigh, she lowered her head. With a deep breath, Kiara stood and headed down the stoned slope.

It was still early in the morning, the pride wasn't up yet. The animals was starting their day, the herds grazing on the green grass. It was calming to stroll through the Pridelands and not think about the troubles she was dealing with.

Kiara shook her head to clear the depressing thoughts. She was near the Maputo river, on the eastern side of the Pridelands when a small cry reached her ears. They flickered before she turned and walked towards the bank. What she saw made her brown eyes widen, she moved closer and sniffed it.

Sure enough, it was a cub. Kiara took a paw and wiped away some of the dirt, the cub looked up with fearful emerald green eyes.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"I don't have one..." the cub replied softly.

The cub was a male, a least a month or a bit less. Kiara scrunched up her nose in disgust. Wondering who could be so vile?

With a shaky breath Kiara bend down and got eye level. "Where's your parents?"

The cub looked away, the dirt that clung to his fur started to fall. The goldish-orange lioness could see freshly given wounds, claw marks on the cub's side and a wound on his light beige muzzle. "Mama disappeared. Large male...threw me in the river."

Kiara looked up as thunder roared, the rain had eased but now started again. She couldn't leave the cub out here, he'll die. Blinking her own eyes to get rid of the clinging water, Kiara gently and slowly grabbed the cub and bolted towards priderock.

 **...**

Everything was a blur. All the excited talking, the smiles and laughter.

But she couldn't bring herself to join in. As she was worried on numerous occasions. What if this new sibling become queen or king? Or what about her mother? Would she love her less now? Or if the new cub is a male, and like Zayden have said that only males can be heirs, so what if her mother disown her? She shuddered before lowering her head as her ears folded back.

Luis was by Princess Sherise's other guard, Francisco when he saw his friend crying. The tears were clear as they ran down her face, making dark marks on her soft dark brown fur like a cheetah.

The creamy white lion stood and walked over to his friend. "Sherise? Are you okay?"

Sherise embraced her the older lion's foreleg and sobbed. "My mother is not going to want me any more!"

Luis looked at his aunt who has been more of a mother than his actual one. The light beige lioness was looking at them as she had just entered the main cave.

Luis rubbed his paw on Sherise's back. "Don't be ridiculous. Queen Kiara will love you and the new cub just the same. How do I know?" Luis moved his brown gaze towards Zendaya who was playing with a lioness named Nadine daughter, Bianca who was also Sherise's two closest female friends.

With a small smile Luis turned his eyes back to his young friend."My aunt love me and Zendaya equally. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for Zendaya. She's like my little sister and we love one another just as you and this new cub will."

Sherise looked up with teary dark purple eyes. "You sure?"

Luis nodded with a wider smile. "Promise."

Just as Sherise gave a small smile in return, Leila walked over and smiled at the princess.

Leila bend low and nuzzled the dark brown cub. "Your mother is waiting for you."

Luis stood and picked Sherise by her scuff before heading out of main cave into the small cave near the slope with Leila following.

There in the small cave, Queen Kiara was being nuzzled by Simba before she looked up to see one of her good friends with her nephew and Sherise.

After Luis placed Sherise down, the princess took a deep breath before walking over to her mother where her ears perked at the sound of soft snoring. Sherise looked at her mother's side to see a cub about four months or so younger than her resting there. Covered with dark beige fur and had black earrims.

Queen Mother Nala smiled lovingly at her granddaughter. The peachy cream lioness nuzzled her granddaughter. "Go on, sweetie. He won't bite you."

Sherise peered closer at her new brother before she looked up at her mother who was gazing lovingly at her. "What's his name?"

Kiara nuzzled Sherise before looking at Leila then turned her eyes back to her daughter. "After speaking with Leila I have decided to name him Amell. After the lion that saved us."

Sherise frowned for a moment as the horrible memory resurfaced before she smiled at her brother and laid by her mother but in front of her slumbering brother.

With a yawn she laid her head down in between her paws and closed her eyes.


	12. In The Face Of Danger

**I'm glad you guys like Sherise being a big sister. As well as Kiara being a mommy. Enjoy chapter twelve of Delicate.**

Princess Sherise scampered through the Pridelands, on her way to the waterhole with a bright smile on her tannish muzzle.

It's been a little over a month since her brother came into her life. And she couldn't ask for anything better. Luis was right, she loves Amell to death. And would do anything to keep harm from him.

Speaking of Luis. Sherise has been feeling weird around her friend. Something had shifted, that young six month Sherise just couldn't place.

A large figure ahead, suddenly caught the chosen heir's attention. Before smiling and ran over to the massive body of water when she saw it was her best friend and guard.

"Hi...um..." Sherise suddenly didn't know how to greet him.

The creamy white lion lifted his head and smirked."What? Hyena got your tongue?"

Sherise growled lightly before smiling. "Hi, Luis."

Luis chuckled and gave a warm smile. "Hello princess. What brings you out here?"

The dark brown cub opened her muzzle to say something. But nothing came out, Sherise turned her head away with a blush. "I..um...I forgot. It toally slipped my mind. Hehe,"

Luis laughed before looking up to see that it was a bit after noon. "I'm heading to check on some of the new Guard members. Would you like to join me?"

Sherise beamed brightly before nodding. "Yes!" Sherise blushed, looking down. "I meant to say...I would like that."

Luis chuckled and without warning, he tapped Sherise on the shoulder before running off laughing.

"Hey!" Sherise shouted before running after the older lion. "Not fair!"

A pair of black eyes were watching the young lion and cub run around, laughing.

They growled at the pair before disappearing.

 **...**

Jamilla didn't know what to think. Should she be disgusted, ashamed or both. It's not the fact that Sherise is six months and her son is a little over two years that makes the fur on her back stands.

But who Sherise is and represent, is what she has a problem with. The creamy beige lioness hoped and prayed that the feeling will never be returned.

"Jamilla!" Jamilla shook her head before looking at the dull brown lioness that just informed them of the new information. "I'm glad you joined us. Kovu wants to know what you have planned."

Jamilla turned from Heidi to the dark brown lion who sat next to Lofn and seated next to Lofn was an extremely beautiful whitish beige lioness with a unique yellow blonde tuff on her head.

Jamilla grinned before turning her pale green eyes back to Kovu. "We use Aisha to make my son full in love with her. That little princess would be so heart broken," Jamilla stopped at the look in Kovu's forest green eyes. "What?"

"I like that plan. But right now, I am putting a plan of my own together." Kovu smiled darkly.

Everyone around looked at one another, confused before looking back at Kovu.

Kovu stood and glanced out towards the Pridelands before turning to his allies and followers. "I'm going to take a page from my grandfather and give the Pridelanders so much heartache. If Sherise survive, then we'll send Aisha. Because I have the perfect follow up for that."

Kovu moved his eyes from Jamilla to Heidi. "Call your son."

The dull beige lioness nodded before looking towards a couple of playing cubs. "Zayden. Can you come here a second?"

The auburn brown cub ran over from his pale creamy brown playmate to his mother and looked up with gold eyes. "Yes, mom?"

"How well do you know Sherise?" Kovu asked quickly.

Zayden frowned as he thought about it. "Well. We're not friends but I do play with her sometimes at least."

Kovu grinned evilly as he purred. "Perfect,"

 **...**

Zayden did what Kovu asked of him. Found Sherise and told her lies after lies about the cool stuff he found in the southern gorge. Unknown to the cubs, the very same place Sherise's great-grandfather was murdered by his brother.

When Sherise and Zayden reached the gorge. Zayden faked ill, leaving Sherise to explore the bottoms of the gorge alone.

The sun was rising higher, Sherise was walking around the gorge trying to figure out what exactly was Zayden talking about.

 _There's nothing here,_

Sherise thought to herself.

 _I wonder what Zayden was..._

Just then Sherise saw a bug crawling on the ground. The chosen princess decided to take this opportunity to pracitce her roaring skills. Sherise lept at the bug and let out a tiny "rawr" which had no affect.

Sherise frowned as she could picture her friends bursting out laughing.

Shaking her head, Sherise took a deep breath a let out a mush bigger "rawr!" that echoed throughout the gorge. Suddenly the dark beige cub heard a strange rumbling noise.

"What the..."

Sherise said to herself while turning her head to see where the noise was coming from. To Sherise's complete horror the princess saw the stampede heading right for her.

Terrified, Sherise began to run hoping to reach safety before she was trampled to death. But the chosen heir couldn't out run the herd and was forced to climb onto a nearby tree and hang on for dear life hoping and praying someone would come to her aid.


	13. To The End Of The Line

**I see everyone's worried for Sherise. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon. Enjoy.**

Nearby there watering hole, lying under a shaded tree was a very content Leila. She was currently watching her daughter chase Kion's son, Kiran around.

Leila beamed with joy and pride. Zendaya was growing up to become a wonderful lioness. That she couldn't be prouder of.

A clearing of a throat caused the light beige lioness to look from the cubs to see a familiar tannish lioness with a tannish tuff on her head.

"Vitani," Leila smiled. "What brings you out here?"

Vitani sighed heavily before sitting by the light beige lioness. "Kion brought something to my attention. And I wanted to talk to you about it."

Leila frowned before placing a paw on Vitani's shoulder. "What is it?"

Vitani inhaled and exhaled. "What do think about bethroling our cubs?"

Leila was shocked to say the least. She didn't really have a problem with it. Since Zendaya and Kiran were very close, like she heard the King Father and Queen Mother was when they were cubs.

Before Leila could answer, Vitani and Leila's attention went to the fast approaching Heidi.

"Heidi?" Leila was confused as well as concerned. So was Vitani. "What are you doing out here?"

"Leila! You must come quick. Stamped in the gorge!"

Leila was about to return to her conversation when the dull brown lioness' last words sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Sherise's down there!"

 **...**

Leila ran as fast as her legs could run. She had to save Sherise, she just had to.

After leaving Vitani to take their cubs back and informed Kiara what's happening. The light beige lioness ran into Kiara's majordomo.

Ono flew ahead Leila continued to the gorge. When she got there Ono was already flying back.

"Ono, did you see her?" asked Leila with concern laced in her voice.

Ono pointed a dark yellow colour tipped wing in the gorge. "Down there."

Leila looked down and gasped as she seen Sherise holding on for dear life. Time seemed to freeze as a wildebeest rammed into Sherise's save heaven.

Leila, immediately hurled herself into the fray. Another wildebeest rammed into Sherise's tree, this time snapping the old thing in half and sending the dark brown cub soaring into the air.

Leila didn't think she just jumped up and gracefully caught her. Just before being rammed by a passing wildebeest. Sherise fell out of the former princess' muzzle and across the gorge floor. Sherise looked around dazed with blood dripping from her tannish colour muzzle.

"Leila!"

Leila perked her ears at the cries of Sherise, before weakly rising to her paws and running in the direction of the chosen heir's distress. Before the dark brown cub could get a hold of what's going on, she found herself being grabbed by the midsection and lifted up on a ledge.

Just as Leila looked into the young dark purple eyes that was full of fear. The light beige lioness was carried back into the stampede by a passing wildebeest.

"Leila!" Sherise cried as tears swelled up in her eyes as she scanned the sea of black and brown.

But the light beige lioness didn't come up. Sherise refused to believe that the lioness, she felt the closest besides her mother and great grandma Sarabi, was gone.

When the stampede cleared Sherise jumped down from the ledge and searched for the lioness, that she seen as a aunt.

"Leila!"

Sherise started coughing from the dust before looking up at the sound of someone approaching. It was only a stray wildebeest, after it passed by Sherise seen a figure lying in the dust. Holding back her tears she ran over to see the light beige lioness' bloodied, battered body.

Sherise pinned her ears as she moved closer. "Leila?"

She didn't move. Sherise pulled on her ear but Leila still didn't get up. Realising that Leila was gone, Sherise ran off screaming as tears fell.

"Help! Somebody, anybody! Help..."

With tears falling like a waterfall, the dark brown chosen princess turned and walked over to the dead lioness and snuggled up under one of her limp paws.


	14. Grieving Souls Pt II

**I completely agree with you guys. Poor Leila and Sherise. I apologize for any tears.**

The sun was heading down when Simba and Luis returned from patrol. Since being in the Pridelands, the King Father has been a father figure. Constantly guiding him as he grew.

The two had returned to priderock just as the evening hunting party returned.

Luis frowned as he instantly got a bad feeling. The creamy white lion turned to one of the huntresses. "Tiifu?"

The creamy lioness looked up and frowned at the look on the younger lion's face. Tiifu nudged the cubs forward before turning back to the approaching lions.

"Have any one of you seen my aunt?" Luis asked with a hopeful glint in his brown eyes.

Tiifu shook her head. "No I haven't and I haven't seen the princess all day either."

Simba looked away and was about to respond that his granddaughter was off playing with Heidi's cub, at least that's what the dull brown lioness said.

When said lioness came in his view. Heidi's head was low and she was dragging her tail. Simba instantly felt dread feel his heart.

When Heidi had finally reached the group, Simba and Luis could see tears in her black eyes.

"There was a accident in the southern gorge-"

Luis didn't hear the rest of what Heidi said because he bolted forward towards the gorge.

"Stay here!" Simba demanded before running after the younger lion.

He prayed as he ran, that everything will be alright. That he wasn't too late, he slid down the side of the gorge totally forgetting about the rocky path.

Simba landed on his paws, his eyes scanning. His orange eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his gaze landed on the bloody body of Leila.

"Auntie...no."

Simba turned his head to Luis who stood like a tree a little bit away. He watched Luis walked closer and saw the tears that threaten to fall.

For Luis, he wanted to deny that she wasn't dead. That she'll wakeup and they'll go home. But the smell of death destroyed all of that. Luis sat by Leila's body, his head fell as he closed his eyes. There's so much that was tooken away.

"Luis...I'm sorry." Simba said once he joined Luis.

A quiet sob brought Luis and Simba's attention to the lioness' body where he saw a small head pop up from under one of his Leila's paws.

It brought back memories, shaking his head, Simba pulled the shaken Sherise close.

"Grandpa..." the dark brown cub cried as she clung to the golden lion's foreleg. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault."

At least that's what Heidi said before leaving her here with Leila's body. But the dull brown lioness was right, if it wasn't for her Leila would be alive.

"Shhh." Simba said softly. "It's was a accident."

Luis sighed before bending down and nuzzled Sherise. "Simba's right. No one is to blame."

At least he hopes. But who would kill his aunt? Then, his mind flashed his mother and Kovu. He growled lowly before stopping himself.

"But it is my fault! If I didn't...roar the stampede would never had happened."

Simba use to tell himself that when he was growing up in the oasis with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba nuzzled Sherise before singing softly.

 _"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_

 _When I was young and dreamed of glory_

 _You have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"_

Sherise tilted her head in confusion before the golden lion went on.

 _"I watched my father die in this very spot_

 _I thought his death was on me_

 _But I wasn't the one that took his life"_

Sherise wiped her eyes as she sniffed up so tears. "Who was it?"

Simba sighed before moving his teary orange eyes to his mother's body. "My uncle. He killed him, to become king."

"How sad." Sherise said with her ears against her head. "What happened to you?"

Simba looked at Luis before the golden lion shook his head before standing. "I believe that is a story for another time."

The creamy white lion glanced at his aunt once again and cried for what seemed like forever but he couldn't be selfish. The pride, Zendaya needed to know.

Luis walked over and bend down to nuzzled her muzzle, getting crimson blood on his own muzzle. He stood and bowed his head before grabbing Sherise and headed back to priderock with Simba.

 **...**

When Simba and Luis returned he was immediately greeted by Heidi, Kiara, Kion and Tiifu.

Luis nor Simba didn't want to say what they saw but everyone had to know.

Luis took deep breaths. "She's dead. Leila is gone."

Crying erupted and it wasn't hard to point out that the loudest were Zendaya who happened to run by with Kiran.

"The rest of the pride deserve to know." Simba stated.

Kiara embraced her daughter before nodding towards her father. Simba picked Sherise up and headed after Kiara and the others.

When he put Sherise down again, the dark brown cub scampered off to Zendaya who held her tight as their friend, Bianca joined them.

When Queen Kiara finally reached under priderock, the pride was gathered around as the golden orange lioness sat on a ledge, her head lowered.

"There was a terrible accident in the gorge that took the precious life of one of sisters, Leila."

The pride gasped before bowing their heads as tears began to fall.

"Leila's death was terrible but we must do what's right for Zendaya and Luis. Be there when they need us most..."

Luis lowered his head and don't bothered to fight back the tears. Kiran had his head buried in his mother's fur as he cried.

Tiifu held her pale cream pelted son, Mapenzi close as she cried for the lost.

Sherise managed to lift her head from the embrace she was in with her friends, to see Mapenzi's parents, Mheetu and Tiifu comforting one another.

Sherise moved her teary dark purple eyes to see everyone had someone to comfort them, minus one and it broke her heart.

It broke Sherise's heart to see such a mighty lion sob, as his large body rocked like a earthquake. She pinned her ears before walking over, ever so slightly she rubbed against Luis' foreleg.

Luis opened his eyes and seen Sherise rubbing against his foreleg. He understood it as a comfort gester. He lowered his head and brought Sherise closer as they both weeped in sorrow.

A while after everyone turned in for the night, Sherise couldn't find it in her to fall asleep. That was plain as simple as she had bags under her eyes. It was merely six hours since the news of Leila's death. She couldn't believe it was true. But as she looked around the cave and seen the emptied spot, it was clear as day.

Zendaya was was cuddled with Kion, Vitani and Kiran. Everyone else was snuggled or cuddled with someone. But once again minus Luis.

The Luis lion was on a rise platform, he was twitching and mumbling. It completely broke Sherise's heart to see him like this.

Sherise slowly stood and crept quietly away.

"No...Auntie...please don't go..."

Sherise felt her heartstrings tug at those words. He was having a nightmare about Leila. She crawled in between his paws and licked his cheek. Luis stirred before blinking his eyes open to see Sherise looking sheepishly.

"Sherise...?"

Sherise sighed before looking up. "I seen you all alone. I felt bad and didn't want you to be alone."

Luis smiled before bringing the dark brown cub close and nuzzled her. Earning a blush from the small lioness. "Thank you Sherise."

Sherise smiled before a tired yawn escaped her tannish throat. She laid and cuddled into Luis' black mane.

Luis smiled lightly before lying his head down. When he finally closed his eyes, no more nightmares ragged his mind.


	15. Questions and Dreams

**I'm glad you guys like the idea of Luis and Sherise together. But there's unfortunately a hiccup before that happens.**

 **Enjoy chapter fifteen of Delicate.**

Princess Sherise blinked her dark purple eyes open with a yawn as the sun light crept into the cave. She groaned as she tried to fall back to sleep but after another yawn left her muzzle, she knew it was useless.

A warmth feeling caused the princess to sit up and look around to see she was in between Luis' large paws. She sighed as she remembred why she was in between her friend's paws.

A roarish yawn brought Sherise out of her head.

Luis opened his brown eyes and smiled at the cub between his paws. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the cubs?"

Sherise smiled bashfuly. "I just woke up."

Luis chuckled before standing with a stretch. "Well you should go. I believe you have someone waiting for you."

Sherise looked confused before looking towards the cave entrance and seen a pair of dark brown eyes looking in before disappearing. Sherise groaned before she knew it, Luis pushed her forward.

"I have to meet your grandfather and uncle. I'll see you later, Sherise."

Sherise nodded before watching Luis walk out of the cave. When she knew her friend was gone, she groaned. "You can come out now. Zendaya."

The pale beige cub with a tuft of fur over her head walked in, along with a brownish cub. Her dark brown eyes were full of curiosity. "Morning to you too."

Sherise rolled her eyes before standing and heading towards the entrance. "Why were you two spying?"

Zendaya laughed lightly before waving a colorless paw. "We wasn't spying..."

Sherise gave her friend a 'calling out bullshit' look. "Uh huh. Who sent you?"

Zendaya and Bianca shared a glance. The brownish cub sighed before replying. "Shaina and Uzuri. They wanted to know what was going on between you and Luis."

The dark brown cub scoffed as she began to leap down the rocky slope. With Bianca and Zendaya in tow. "There's nothing going on. I was being a support to a friend in need."

Zendaya was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So you don't have a crush on Luis?"

Sherise stopped walking before looking at her friend with wide eyes. "You must of really lost your mind."

Zendaya pinned her ears as she defined herself. "Hey! It was Shaina and Uzuri's question!" a small smile formed as she trotted to get to the younger cub's side with Bianca. "Besides, you got to admit...he's kind of cute."

Sherise looked at her friends before looking back in front of her as a blush crept across her face and she pinned her ears. "Maybe."

Bianca and Sherise giggled before the three ran off towards the water hole.

 **...**

A few days after the death of Leila. Princess Sherise and and her two best girl friends, were allowed a camp out in the cave under priderock.

Though only if Luis were there as well. Considering that an zebra calf was murdered earlier in the day. And of course, it made Sherise afraid and guilty.

Sherise sobbed as she flatten her ears to her head. "If I didn't need constant protection, then Luis could of been there...with the extra help...that poor calf would be alive."

Bianca frowned before giving the seven month princess a small nuzzle. "It's not your fault. It's whoever killed baby zebra."

Zendaya nodded in agreement. Her dark brown eyes full of sadness as she looked to the cave's entrance where Luis sat with his back turned but she and the others knew he was hearing everything. "It's not even Luis fault. His job is protect you."

Sherise sniffed up some of her tears before looking at the young adult creamy white lion. "Of course. I could never blame Lulu."

Luis was by the cave entrance groaned before smiling. He absolutely hated that nickname but Sherise made him love it. Looking back at the sky and noticed that it was pretty dark, the creamy white lion stood and faced the cubs.

"I believe it's time for you three to head to sleep. You all have lessons in the morning and princess, you have your hunting lessons followed by joining me on patrol so rest up."

Reluctantly the cubs let out a yawn. They didn't want to go to sleep. Luis laid in between the entrance and cubs. After watching the last cub, Sherise close her eyes is when Luis relaxed and let sleep take over.

 **"Mommy!"**

 _A small creamy white cub cried out excitedly as he followed him. Before his eyes the cub ran towards a gorgeous dark brown lioness._

 **"Mommy!"**

 _Once the cub got to the breathtaking beautiful lioness, she bend down and nuzzle her cub. As he walked over and nuzzled her lovingly._

 _The area switched and there was the gorgeous dark brown lioness drinking from the crystal clear pond before looking at him, with stunning big dark purple eyes and a numbing smile before running off._

 _She runs back with a vine in her tannish muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. He looks out over the edge into the still water, suddenly the beautiful lioness lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully._

 _He immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. When the lioness comes out, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end of play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside, he ends of pinning the lioness. She smiles before giving him a slow lick across his cheek._

 _He looked startled and stares at the lioness. She stares back with a seductive smile. He then smiles back as his expression change from surprise to comprehending.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they moved things forward..._

With a sharp gasp, Luis woke up with a start. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breathing. That was the second time he dreamed of that but the first with the cub. They are so intense and it's driving him insane.

Luis didn't want to talk to anyone about it but now he knows that he's not going to get answers if he don't. After dropping the cubs back at priderock in the morning, he's going to search for answers.

With a deep breath, he laid his head back down between his paws and closed his eyes.


	16. Fork in the Road

**Happy New Year's everyone! Before I get into the chapter, I want to put out that this is a older/younger relationship story. No Luis and Sherise will not be together now, as Sherise's just a cub.**

 **Now, to next chapter of Delicate. Enjoy.**

A pair green eyes glowed from the darkness of the den. As they moved further towards their target, a sleeping princess. But before they could pounce, Princess Sherise opened her eyes and snapped them towards her suppose attacker.

"Don't even think about it!"

The attacker came out of hiding to reveal themself as Prince Amell. "How'd you know it was me?" the dark beige cub asked with confused green eyes.

Sherise sat up and looked at her brother with a knowing smile. "You are tipitcal. Plus you're breathing heavy."

Amell frowned. "No fair."

Sherise giggled before tapping Amell's shoulder before running off. "Try and catch me!"

"Hey!" Amell playfully growled before running after his sister.

As soon as the siblings hit the savannah the game of tag turned into a race. The cubs were so into racing, enjoying the breeze through their furs when they didn't notice a whitish beige lioness just a bit in their paths.

Amell noticed just in time but Sherise noticed a bit too late causing the dark brown princess to slide into the stranger who stuck out a paw and caught the shaken cub.

 **...**

Quite nearby Luis was doing a patrol with Simba, Kion and year old Kiran who had a reddish mane growing.

As the patrol went on, Luis was insanely quiet. It's been a few weeks since he had that dream and he really couldn't stop thinking about it.

A nudge to his shoulder caused the creamy white lion to shake his head before looking into the brown eyes of the golden yellow, reddish mane prince.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Kion glanced at the other males before looking back at Luis. "You been deep in thought since we left Mbail fields."

"Is there something wrong, son?" Simba asked stepping up with concerned orange eyes.

"I actually have to talk you about something," with a deep breath Luis went on. "I could really use your help...all of you."

Kiran was the first to speak noticing that his friend wanted this to quickly be put to past. "What did you need?"

Luis inhaled and exhaled before turning away and speaking loud enough for the males to hear. "I have been..." Luis paused to toss around some loose dirt before turning to face the three males. "I have been having some intense dreams lately."

Kiran chuckled before apporching his creamy white furred friend and wrapping a paw around the older lion's shoulder. "Intense, huh? What's it about? Some action behind some bushes?"

Kion sneered sternly before slapping his son on the back of his head. "Enough, Kiran. Clearly this is serious."

Simba nodded in agreement. "What actually happened in these dreams?"

Luis' mind instantly went to the dreams and a smile spread across his pale muzzle. "Two has been the same. With a...beautiful lioness and most gorgeous eyes...her smile...makes me melt." hearing a clearing of a throat, Luis lowered his head bashfully. "Um...the other one was with the same lioness and a cub.."

Simba instantly spoke up. "You are at that stage where you want...have _needs_ from a lioness. And frankly some of those needs leads to a new life. The only thing is, have you found the one?"

Luis was thinking on the answer. And honestly, he already knew. No. No, he didn't find the one he wanted to go that far with.

Before Luis could answer Ono flew over in a frantic.

"Guard! There's a rogue in the Pridelands! She was spotted by Sherise and Amell. The two are back at priderock but Queen Kiara wants you to take care of the rogue."

The four lions quickly followed Ono to the watering who where they saw Mheetu and Vitani standing guard near a whitish beige lioness with a yellow blonde tuff on her head.

"Who are you and what where your intentions with my grandchildren?" Simba growled.

The lioness bowed. "My name's Aisha. I mean no harm to the future queen and her brother. I am here to seek a home. The king of Ravenfall wanted me to bare him a cub, the queen being jealous of sharing exiled me."

Luis looked at the creamy white furred lioness. She was indeed truly beautiful but no beauty could mester up to the lioness in his dreams. "Perhaps, we should head back.."

After all, he was supposed to be taking Sherise on patrol. He didn't like to disappoint, it absolutely broke his heart to see her upset.


	17. Triplets and Misery

**I just want to put out, that there are more unexpected twists to come. Until then, enjoy chapter seventeen of Delicate.**

It's been a month and a few weeks since the arrival of Aisha, things haven't much changed.

But now, Princess Sherise was on her daily after patrol with her best friend and guard.

"Why does a flamingo lift up one leg?"

Luis chuckled before looking at the grinning dark brown cub. He shook his head before responding, "I have no idea."

Sherise pouted, "You didn't even try." before she smiled brightly that reached her dark purple eyes. "But I'll tell you anyway. It's because if it lifted both legs it would fall over! "

Luis smiled at the joyful laughter. "Alright. I have one. What is grey and blue and very big?"

Sherise frowned as she thought on it hard before shaking her head. "I don't know. What is it?"

Luis smirked as he answered the question. "An elephant holding it's breath."

A unamused trumpet caused the two to smile sheepishly before quickening their pace. When they put a enough distance between them and the not happy elephant bull, they shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

"It's seems for someone who just escape death is in a really good mode."

Luis and Sherise looked to see one of the newest member that joined, Aisha. Luis smiled as Sherise glared.

Luis smiled brightly before walking over and embrace the whitish beige lioness lovingly. "What are you doing out here, love?"

Sherise watched and felt a vile feeling rise up. Feeling that she couldn't stomach anymore of their affections. She turned and headed back to priderock.

Luis turned from his girlfriend to his retreating friend. "Sherise..."

Aisha used a colorless paw to force the creamy white lion to look at her. "I have exciting news."

Luis somehow felt like he knew where this was going. "Oh."

Aisha nuzzled into Luis' black mane. "I'm pregnant."

Luis gulped as he took in the information his girlfriend provided. He was happy but it wasn't with the lioness that still hunts his dreams...and his heart.

 **...**

News of Aisha's pregnancy spread and months after the news there was a royal meeting. Leaving Sherise sitting on the peak of the kopje with her friends, who was Bianca and Bianca's reddish brown pelted cousin, Thomas.

Zendaya was with Kiran and had brought her brother along with Mapenzi.

Sherise had smiled at the cousins that seemed to always bicker like an old married couple. It helped with the irritating situation she was in.

Sherise suddenly frowned when she saw Luis rush off. Off to a now panting Aisha who was being led to the cave under priderock by Thomas and Bianca's mothers, Tegan and Nadine.

Sherise growled before snapping her eyes back to the savannah. To only winced at the cheering a few hours later.

Sherise sneered before turning and quickly leapt down the stoned slope. Stunning her friends.

"Let's go see what's going on." year and a half Thomas quickly stood and headed for the slope. "Bianca, come on."

The brownish preteen nodded before joining Thomas in following after the upset princess.

 **...**

Bianca and Thomas followed their friend's scent to the edge of the kingdom to come to a dead end. With a defeated sigh the two returned home.

A few months later, both Bianca and Thomas were assigned to cubsitting. The sun was highest in the sapphire sky as Prince Amell was playing with Luis and Aisha's adventurous, playful, rambunctious triplets. Brysen, Adrien and Javion.

"Hey guys," came the emotionless tone of the cousins' missing friend. "How's things going?"

Thomas frowned before narrowing his gold eyes. "That's all you have to say. You up and left...been missing for two months!"

Sherise sighed before looking away. "I haven't been missing...just avoiding."

Thomas relaxed a bit feeling that his friend was hurting. "Sherise, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding everyone? Us?"

The bit of a year brownish lioness narrowed her hazel eyes at the year and ten months male. "Thomas, shut it."

Sherise sniffed up some fresh tears before lowering her head. "I have been mostly avoiding a guy...a guy that I liked for a long time."

Bianca and Thomas shared looks before looking back at Sherise who was already leaving.

Thomas quickly stood and began to run after the princess but his path was blocked by Amell, who was looking up with big green eyes.

"Tommy, I'm hungry. When do we go home to eat?"

Bianca smiled at the cubs. "I believe the queen and her hunting party returned."

The cubs cheered before chasing after one another while following their sitters.


	18. Overflowing Emotions

**There are a bit more obstacles but that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy chapter eighteen.**

A bit away from Hakuna Matata Falls, the youngsters of the pride hung out debating what to do.

"How about to the borders?" a teen Shaina smiled turning her dark blue eyes to Sherise who was lying oon a ledge. "What about you your grace? Think your brave enough?"

Thomas jumped up after seeing that look in his friend's dark purple eyes. "No," Thomas shook his head. "You don't have to prove anything."

Sherise looked from her to the snickering Shaina and Uzuri. With a growl, the dark brown teen leapt down the stoned slope.

After making sure no one was watching, Sherise quickly dashed in the swaying grass towards the eastern border.

After leaping on some stones that was scattered across a creek. Sherise found herself in a pretty nice area. Not as grand as the Pridelands but got quite the view as well.

"Wow!" the princess whispered as she looked around in awe.

Sherise smiled as a white butterfly flew over her head before landing on a ledge. The bug flew away but Sherise was in awe at the sight before her eyes.

"This place isn't so bad..."

"Watch out!" a male voice called out.

Before Sherise could register what's happening she was tackled by a blur.

Sherise sat up and shook her head to knock away the dizziness before looking for who attacked her. To see a bit younger than her pale creamy brown male with a small black mane sit up and shake his head.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Sherise growled.

The pale creamy brown male pinned his black rimmed ears and lowered his leafy green eyes. "I'm sorry. I was training and..."

Sherise smiled lightly. "Hey it's okay. I should of watched where I was going. I'm Sherise by the way,"

The pale creamy brown male smiled sheepishly. "...My name's Loki."

Sherise smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki."

Loki grinned before he whimpered and took a few steps backwards as large creamy white lion with a black mane appeared.

"Luis!" Sherise cried out, surprised to see her guard.

Luis growled at Loki causing the young male to turn and flee.

Luis snorted before turning his brown eyes on the in shock princess. "What are you doing out here? You know these lands are forbidden! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Sherise was stunned until everything that's been happening boiled over and she lashed out. Her dark purple eyes narrowed and teeth bared. "What's it to you! You don't seem to notice me anymore!"

Sherise now was breathing heavy after her outburst. With Luis standing shocked and surprised. Sherise growled before running off.

 **...**

That night Queen Kiara went in search of her daughter and heir. She was worried about Sherise and this behavior was troubling. The golden orange lioness found her daughter on a hill looking out to the stars, that was twinkling under their gaze.

"Anything special you're looking for?"

Sherise gasped before looking to see her mother. The dark brown teen lioness sighed before looking back to the stars. "Is it true that the great kings will guide us when we are lost?"

Kiara sat next to her daughter and nodded while her gaze stayed on the stars. "Yes. Kings and _queens_. But what do you need guidance with, dear?"

Sherise sighed deeply, tears falling from her dark purple eyes. "Momma...I believe that I am in love."

Kiara nodded before looking at her daughter. "What makes you think that?"

Sherise sniffed up some tears before quietly sobbing. "He's all I ever think about. Has been since I was young...but I never understood until now..."

"Umm..." Kiara wondered. She had a good feeling who her daughter had fallen for. "This remarkable lion wouldn't be Luis, would it?"

Sherise's eyes widened as she looked at her mother. "How did you know?"

Kiara smiled before nuzzling her daughter. "Lucky guess. But you can't be afraid to express your heart."

Sherise looked away with a sneer. "Even if he's with that ungrateful lioness?"

Kiara chuckled before nodding. "Luis' heart never truly belonged to Aisha. Maybe...it's you. But you'll never know until you tell him how you feel."

Sherise flatten her ears. "I don't know..."

Kiara nodded before standing. "Your Uncle Kion is taking Kiran to meet the new king and queen of the Mountain Region. Meet them at the South border before the sun is the highest in the sky. You can stay as long as you need to feel better."

Sherise smiled before embracing her mother. "Thanks mom."

Kiara smiled brightly as she watched her daughter head off into the dark savannah. She knew that before her daughter leaves, she has to tell her the truth.

With a deep breath, she stood and headed back to priderock. Before she stepped a paw on the rocky slope, Kiara's ears perked at the sound of her name.

"Queen Kiara,"

Kiara looked behind her to see Luis apporching with his sons towing at his side. "Luis? What brings you guys out here?"

"I was teaching the boys about the rulers of the past." Luis took a deep breath. "Have you seen Sherise?"

Kiara sighed before nodding. "She's leaving with my brother and nephew tomorrow. I don't think she'll be returning with them though."

Luis frowned and pinned his ears flat against his black maned covered head. "Do you know why she's leaving?"

Kiara gave the young lion a stern expression. "I can't tell you that. You just have to go meet her before she leaves. She'll be meeting Kion and Kiran at the south border before the sun is highest in the sky." Kiara dipped her head before continuing up to the main cave.

While Luis stood where he was, wondering why his friend was being withdrawn from everyone, even him. With a heavy sigh, he headed up behind the queen with his sons following.


	19. The Truth

**I see you all have ideas on what could happen. We'll see. Enjoy the nineteenth chapter of Delicate.**

Close to midnight, Aisha and Heidi snuck out and quickly dashed towards the northeast border. Where Kovu and Jamilla stood waiting, along with their son, Kano.

"Well?" Kovu snarled. "What's the verdict?"

Heidi took a step forward. "Kiara plans on telling Sherise the truth tomorrow."

"The little brat is supposed to be leaving with Kion and his son sometime after noon." the whitish beige lioness snarled. "Those sons of mine, Adrien and Javion can't stop talking about it."

Kovu grinned. "Don't worry everyone. I have the perfect plan for their lost princess."

 **...**

After the sun finishing rising and the morning hunting party set out. Queen Kiara went to search for her daughter once again. This time with Amell tagging along.

The dark beige preteen yawned before looking at his mother with tired green eyes. "Is there a reason why you woke me so early?"

Kiara smiled before focusing on the path ahead. "Yes. I need to speak to you and your sister about something before she leaves."

Amell's green eyes widened as he tried to process what he heard. "Wait, what? Sherise's leaving? Why?"

Kiara went to respond when her brown eyes fell on her daughter who laid under a tree. With a deep breath, Kiara walked over with a still confused Amell following.

As the queen and prince got closer, Sherise sat up and greeted her mother and brother with a smile for it to fall once the dark brown teen saw the expression on her mother's face.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" Sherise's ear flickered as she looked at her mother with concerned.

Kiara lowered her head and pinned her ears. "This isn't easy for me," with a heavy sigh Kiara went on. "But you and Amell are adopted."

A few moments went by in silence before Amell spoke after finding his voice.

"Adopted?"

Kiara nodded briefly. "I can't conceive. I... I was attacked a little bit before I found Sherise. The attack left me with a bit of memory loss but now I remember. I was also pregnant but the attack also took my cub as well as made me unable to conceive anymore."

Amell shook his head before growling, baring his teeth. "Who would do such a thing!"

Kiara glanced at Sherise before replying. "Jamilla. Luis' mother."

"Luis' mother?" Sherise gasped. Surprised and shocked were written on her face.

Kiara placed a paw on her Sherise's shoulder. "Yes, but Luis nor his brother or Leila had anything to do with what happened."

Sherise turned her head and scoffed. "Amell died because of-"

"Amell?" the dark beige prince looked between his mother and sister. "I'm named after someone?"

Kiara nodded. "Yes. I never told you because it was difficult. But now you need to know." Kiara turned to Amell. "I found you on the river bank of Maputo. I named you after a lion, Luis' brother who died saving me and your sister. I couldn't leave you, so I took you in."

With a intake of breath, Kiara turned to Sherise. "You were no more than a few days old. I found your mother in the Zuberi river. Queen Yennefer of Acude. You have your mother's eyes..."

Sherise's dark purple eyes widened as a memory came to her.

 **She was on her back, smaller and looking up at a large golden orange pelted figure who looked down with loving brown eyes.**

 _"Dear Sherise, what to say to you?_

 _You have your mother's eyes_

 _When you came into my life, you cried and it broke my heart"_

Tears began to fall, with a sob Sherise ran off. Kiara sighed heavily before standing.

"Come Amell." the golden orange lioness stood and began to head back. "I must let your grandparents and uncle know I remember."

Amell wanted to protest but knew that his sister needed to deal with everything on her own. So he stood and followed after his mother. Even though he's adopted, Kiara will always be his mother.

 **...**

Sherise waited at the border for her uncle and cousin. If she could call them that anymore. She was eager to get away and clear her head. These feelings, being that they are confusing and dark because every time she sees Luis and Aisha together she wants to push the whitish beige lioness in a stampede and watch. And it's taking it's toll, perhaps she'll go to this alliance kingdom and find someone that will make her forget about the handsome lion that has been there for her ever since.

Then she has to deal with the information that she's adopted. She now has a bunch of questions. Like who is she? Where do she belong?

"Sherise," came the voice of Kion. "Kiara told me about earlier. How are you holding up?"

Sherise sighed and lowered her head. "I don't know,"

While Kion turned to speak with Kiran. Sherise scanned the gathered lions to frown to see that the only males were Kion, Kiran and Thomas. "I'm ready to go."

"Sherise, wait." Thomas stepped in the princess' path. "Who is this lion that is causing you to run away?"

Sherise sadly shook her head before turning to follow Kion and Kiran across the border. Leaving Thomas standing behind with hurt in his eyes.

After traveling for awhile, the group of three was blindsided.

Sherise looked around in fear before she was tackled. Sherise seen a pair of forest green eyes before everything went dark.


	20. Forced

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I really appreciate the reviews. A bit of Warning, highly suggestive scenes in this chapter.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter of Delicate.**

Sherise blinked her dark purple eyes open to groan from the pain that erupted through her head and body. When the dark brown pelted teen could think clearly, she glanced around in confusion.

"Where am I?" Sherise's ears perked at the sound of someone approaching to snarl, with bared teeth once she laid eyes on someone she hoped to never see again. "Kovu,"

The dark brown male chuckled darkly. "You remember me. Good because you're going to pay a very important part in my plan." Kovu walked closer and licked the younger lioness' cheek. "You will bare my cubs."

Sherise felt sick as she snarled before shoving the dark brown lion away. "Never!"

"Why resist what is going to happen. You have no choice so submit!" Kovu snarled apporching Sherise again.

Sherise growled before swinging her paw connecting her claws with Kovu's dusty brown muzzle. While the former Pridelands king was recovering, Sherise turned and ran as fast as possible.

But Sherise didn't get far because a heavy amount of weight landed on her.

The young lioness fell to ground with a groan. Shaking her head, she looked over her shoulder and gasped at the forest green eyes of a familiar lion that she knew all to well starring at her.

"Dijon...?"

The greyish pelted, small black mane teen smirked before laughing darkly. "Hello _little sis_." Dijon had purred mockingly.

Sherise shuddered at the chill that ran down her spine. Even though she knows that neither Kiara or Kovu are her parents. But she and Dijon were basically raised as siblings. "Dijon...why?"

Dijon laughed before moving over the younger female. Where her front paws were spread and her tail was in the air.

"It's not for me."

Sherise couldn't help but cry out when she felt a terrible amount of pain enter her. As well as another force of heavy weight. With pained eyes, she looked and gasped at the large dark brown lion over her.

"Kovu!"

Kovu laughed before snarling in Sherise's ear. "I always get what I want."

Kovu shoved his son away and moved over the young female. Sherise cried out from pain and betrayal. She closed her dull eyes, letting the salty tears fall down her face.

There was nothing she could do but wait for it to be over.

 **...**

She didn't know how long she was out. Or held prisoner but one thing is for sure. She needs to escape, especially before Kovu mates her again. Which this time would be the third and she knows that this time he'll succeed.

Sherise weakly rised to her paws and slowly headed to the entrance of a cave that she was in when she suddenly stopped from Kovu appearing.

He had a hunger look in his forest, leafy green eyes as he entered the cave. His dusty brown muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness in the back of the den. Her bright dark purple eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded.

"Please Kovu! Don't do this! Please!"

A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing the dark brown lion's darker brown mane as he smiled. He circled the young dark brown teen lioness before mounting with force.

Sherise cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed.

Kovu didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs.

Kovu grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of neck, hard. Not even caring that blood was leaking.

After Kovu finished, he back up and smiled. Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs.

 **...**

This time when Sherise awoke, she fought off the dizziness and pain. She quickly ran out of the cave, in any direction. Hoping to get far away from Kovu.

Sherise ran blindly through the wilderness, not paying attention to where she's running. Until she nearly ran off a cliff, taking deep breaths before looking down.

A flowing movement of water rushed forward, going on forever. The snarls of her captors caused her to turned her back towards the cliff.

Their growls and roars, causing Sherise to take a step back. For her to lose her footing and fall into the raging river below.

Sherise remembers a splash before everything went black.


	21. Who Am I?

**Don't worry, Kovu will definitely get his. Enjoy this next chapter of Delicate.**

 **Disclaimer: Some of the OCs introduced belongs to Jason Chandler.**

In the Pridelands, things weren't going well. Queen Kiara was livid. But she wasn't the only one.

"I'll kill him!" Vitani growled. "Brother or no brother. I will rip him a new one."

Kion groaned before standing weakly before walking over to the scowling tannish lioness. The golden yellow lion pulled his mate close and nuzzled her. "Calm down, Vitani. Kiran is fine. I'm fine."

"But Sherise's out there!" Bianca cried out to be nuzzled lovingly by a young adult light brown, dark brown maned lion.

"Sherise's strong, she can handle herself." Alden tried to reassure his brownish girlfriend.

Luis sat in a corner with his head low. He was confused as well as worried. He didn't know why Sherise wanted to leave but at the same time, he wanted to find her and make sure she's safe.

Kiara listened but couldn't find it in her to respond. She lowered her head and cried while Amell hugged her close.

 **...**

Sherise blinked her dark purple eyes open with a moan. She snapped them shut before slowly blinking her eyes open to look around in fear. As the last time she woke up in a unfamiliar area, Kovu her supposed father forced himself on her.

"Hey," came a soothing female voice. "Nobody's going to hurt you here."

Sherise lifted her head and saw a beautiful but quite largely built dark brown lioness. Her bluish eyes were mesmerizing and command her to listen.

"Where am I?" Sherise managed to choke out. "And who are you?"

"My name's Umoja. I'm next in line to rule Masai." the dark brown lioness bowed. "And who might you be?"

Sherise opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the right instead, she looked up with her ears pinned against her head. "I don't know,"

 **...**

Hunter was finished his patrol and figured to check on the rescue he found on the river bank in the kingdom. When the dark gold, bronze maned lion reached the cave entrance. He was instantly greeted by a pair of familiar dark purple eyes that widened at the sight of him.

"Calm down. I recently heard what happened from the king and queen of what you been though. You have nothing to worry about." Hunter said calmly.

Sherise pinned her ears but kept her unsure dark purple eyes on the dark gold male.

Hunter took a deep breath and releasing. He couldn't help it, "You look so much like your mother. You have her eyes,"

Sherise's eyes widened as she stared at the dark gold lion in confusion. "I don't understand. You knew my mother? How?"

Sherise closed her eyes briefly before looking at the young lioness in front of him. "I'm your father."

Sherise couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're my father?"

Hunter nodded. "I was the king of Acude. While my half brother, Khalil ruled Masai. I married your mother, Yennefer. Not very long in our rule, you were born." Hunter took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes as he growled. "But that pigface, tyrant, Valdimir and his sons attacked us. Slaughtered just about everyone. Your mother was able to escape with you but I wasn't so lucky. Your uncle and grandfather had came to my rescue."

Sherise sat in complete silence. Out of all the things to receive, this wasn't one of them.


	22. In The Stars

**Just to clear somethings up a bit. Sherise doesn't have memory loss per say but she feels lost.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Delicate.**

It has been pretty hard for Sherise these passed weeks. She already felt lost and now here's her supposed biological father who was suddenly separated from her and her deceased mother.

To try and take her mind off of this confusing situation, she decided to go on a afternoon hunt. Future Queen Umoja had picked her to help take down the prey along with a few other lionesses.

The dark brown teen lioness was crouched down ready to spring at the signal. Her dark purple eyes seen the regent lead huntress, Ella raised her head before feeling the ground under her start to vibrate.

Sherise moved her eyes from the shaking ground to see the pale brown lioness run along side the fretting wildebeest herd.

Sherise was about to sprint forward when her head started to hurt and her stomach began twisting. Before she knew it, her throat started to tighten before she threw up until she couldn't hold her weight and collapsed.

Across the hunting fields, Ella was running along side a wildebeest male when she noticed that she was running alone. She quickly looked back and her black eyes widened when she saw her new friend on the ground.

Ella made a fast turn before bolting towards the fallen teen.

"Sherise!"

Ella skidded to a stop before nudging the down lioness. She didn't get a response so she looked towards the direction that she knew King Aibu and Hunter were and roared.

The young adult pale brown lioness was answered by a chorus of roars before the older lions ran through the tall grasses.

 _Masai Mara, Infirmary Cave_

Sherise woke with a small groan. The bright light beaming in caused her to put a tan colored paw over her eyes before her ears perked at the sound of someone sighing in relief.

Sherise removed her paw to see Umoja walking over with concern in her bluish eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Sherise frowned before pinning her ears. "What happened?"

Umoja sat in front of her young friend and sighed. "You fainted..."

Sherise looked away with a unreadable look. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Umoja was about to respond when Hunter ran into the nursery cave with relief in his black eyes.

The dark gold lion bend down and nuzzled his daughter. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Sherise pulled away before sighing. "I'm not sure about that..."

Hunter looked at Umoja and flickered his left ear. "You didn't tell her?"

Umoja shook her head. "I was about to."

Sherise looked between her father and friend with a look of concern. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

The bit older dark brown future queen sighed before placing a chestnut colored paw over her friend's. "My mother, Queen Maua came and declared that you're pregnant."

Sherise's eyes widened as she felt the air leave her lungs. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant!"

Hunter frowned before nuzzling his daughter once again. "Why do you think that?"

Sherise lowered her head. "How can I raise an cub when I don't know who I am?"

 **...**

A dull brown, darker brown mane lion around the age of the Pridelands' King Father sat on a hill. He was deep in thought when a presence joined him.

The King Father of Acude and Masai, Chumvi turned to see his son. "What's troubling you?"

Hunter growled before shaking his head. "That bastard raped my daughter. When I see him, I'm going to kill him...slowly."

Chumvi shook his head. He was upset about what happened to his granddaughter but something is more important. "At moment, Sherise needs you. Go to her."

Hunter nodded before heading down the hill.

 **...**

Sherise followed Hunter to a clove where the dark gold lion sat in front of a pond. It was quiet for a while before Hunter took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why did you feel lost? Is it because of what happened?"

Sherise glanced at her father before looking away. "My whole life was a lie."

Hunter lifted his to gaze up at the twinkling stars above. "Kiara is still your mother. Simba and Nala are your grandparents. No matter if you're not directly related. They raised you and love you just the same."

Sherise didn't think about it like that. But that doesn't clear up her situation with Luis.

"There's more?" Hunter asked with a knowing glint in his black eyes.

Sherise looked down. "I sort of have feelings for a friend and... I'm afraid. Especially now,"

Hunter scooted closer before lifting his daughter's head with a paw. "Afraid of what, sweetheart?"

Sherise lowered her eyes before returning them to her father. "I'm worried about the future. For the life of my future cub."

Hunter looked up towards the sky full of glistening stars before sighing. "Have you heard about the first lion and his three daughters?"

Sherise nodded not sure where her father was going with that information.

"Though adopted, your Great-Grandfather Mufasa was a wise and brave lion. He cared for others, he believed in self sacrifice." Hunter took a deep breath. "He told my father and his brothers the story of the first lion and his three daughters. That those of selflessness and loyalty go to the stars where they are there to help and guide us when we are lost."

Sherise smiled lightly before nuzzling into the large lion's massive bronze mane. "Thanks daddy."

Hunter smiled before nuzzling his daughter's head. "I'll forever be here for you. Even when I'm watching from the stars."


	23. Light Inside Of Darkness

**I see you guys like Hunter. He's special. Enjoy.**

Sherise stood at the edge of a cliff. Debating on whether to take the jump. She couldn't be a mother. Not to some spawn of that monster.

She felt violated. Whatever hope she had of ever being with Luis died down. Sherise knew for sure he wouldn't want her, she's tainted.

A life without Luis or with Luis thinking ill of her, would be a life worth not living.

"You plan on killing yourself?"

Sherise gasped turning away from the edge for her dark purple eyes to land on her paternal grandfather, Chumvi.

The dark brown teen nodded briefly before being pulled into a embrace. They stayed like that for minutes before Chumvi pulled back.

"Don't repeat history,"

"Repeat history?" Sherise echoed, tilting her head. "I don't understand."

"Let me tell you a story,"

Kiara was still confused but nodded anyway.

Chumvi looked from the bright sky above to his granddaughter and sighed.

"Years ago, before you were born. Before me, there were two brothers. The oldest was deemed king by birth right. But they both had qualities of being king. But in time the young prince met the wrong group of friends..."

Sherise instantly had a feeling where her grandfather was going but she would humor him and listen anyway. With a raised eye brow, she asked. "And what would that be?"

Chumvi looked at his granddaughter with hard black eyes before answering the dark brown teen's question.

"A nearby hyena pack and a rogue lion."

Sherise's smug expression fell. She didn't know about a rogue lion being the reason why her great-great-uncle turned evil.

Chumvi smirked knowing that he had his granddaughter's attention. "The rogue, followed by the hyenas told him lies about his family and friends. Causing the younger brother to envy his brother and soon his friends. Not long after he started to drift away from the pride and hang with the rogue and hyenas more. Causing him to become even more cold."

Chumvi paused to raise a claw to slience his granddaughter, before going on with the story.

"But most of the lies the rogue told, were true."

Sherise instantly wanted to know what those lies was and how bad was it. Sherise quickly snapped out of her head and refocused on her grandfather.

"Time went on and as the younger brother became cold and colder as the present rulers was growing old. One night they passed away. The older brother became king with his best friend as his queen and mate. They later had a cub, a golden son. The coldness and the lies clouded the younger brother's heart that he planned for his nephew's dismay. He lead the prince and his friend into the graveyard. Hoping his hyena henchmen end the cubs life. But the older brother came to the rescue causing the younger brother to think of another plan to get rid of his nephew. But this time he was going to get rid of his brother as well..."

Sherise knew this story but also knew that her grandfather was holding out. "Okay, spill it. You know more than the original story. Spill,"

Chumvi looked away from his dark brown pelted granddaughter to a bed of pink and purple blossoms, causing Sherise to follow the dull brown lion's gaze and frowned.

Chumvi lowered his head as tears fell from his black eyes. "My aunt, your great-great aunt Aonani, told me the whole story of Scar before she died." with a deep breath, Chumvi looked back at Sherise. "Queen Uru which would be your great-great-grandmother was attacked a few months after your great-grandfather was born. Your great-great uncle Scar or Taka was born."

Sherise scrunched up her nose in disgust at the name. "Taka? Grandma Uru named him trash?"

"It also means pure but we all know what she intended. Because Uru became pregnant, Uru's mate, Ahadi left. Mufasa resented his mother and-"

Sherise looked at her grandfather with confusion in her dark purple eyes. "You said great-great-grandpa Ahadi left but in the story he died."

"Both." Chumvi confirmed. "I was told by Aonani, that Scar chased down his step-father and killed him with the aid of the hyenas. Then he killed his mother, before she died, she gave him that horrid scar."

Sherise took deep breaths to calm down. That bit of information sent chills through her. "That won't happen. But I won't be here and neither will this cub."

"True," Chumvi nodded. "But it's a rippling effect. You may be gone, as well as the cub but these attacks will still go and the lionesses who were the victims, will treat the cubs of the attack harshly. You have a change things."

Sherise had fresh tears falling as her ears were pinned back as she sobbed. "What can I possibly do?"

"Don't let the monster who raped you win," there were tears in his own eyes.

Chumvi rose to his aged paws before giving the younger lioness a affectionate head bump before walking off. Leaving his granddaughter to her thoughts.

 **...**

 _It's been a few days since she found out that she was pregnant and since had spent time with her grandfather._

 _The sun had fell beyond the horizon and the stars were twinkling above. Sherise gave a heavy sigh before closing her dark purple eyes and falling asleep._

 _When Sherise had awoken, she noticed that it was in a different area then the cave in the cove where she fell asleep in. The area was bright with extra lush green grass surrounding the area. The sky was a extra bright sapphire blue with a bright sun shinning down. But it wasn't hot, more or less it was cool._

 _But like she thought when she first awoke, this wasn't her cave or the Masai. Neither was it the Pridelands. Had someone kidnapped her?_

 _Just as Sherise started to panic a golden light, shimmered before it took form of a lioness._

 _Sherise's dark purple eyes widened as she watched the lioness' appearance show. She had creamy brown fur that illuminated by a golden glow. Her eyes were a dark purple, it was as though she was staring at her reflection._

 _ **"Do not fret my daughter."**_

 _Sherise's face instantly paled as her ears twitched. Mother? Sherise stood still until the shock wore off and a big smile formed before she ran over and embraced the lioness._

 _ **"Mother! I wish you were here!"**_

 _The lioness, Yennefer smiled before nuzzling her daughter lovingly._ _ **"I wish so as well, my darling princess."**_

 _Sherise closed her eyes and let the tears fall._ _ **"Why did you have to go?"**_

 _ **"Everyone has it's time...but what's left behind would grow more grand than before."**_

 _Sherise nuzzled against her mother's chest._ _ **"I feel so alone."**_

 _Yennefer purred as she nuzzled her daughter._ _ **"But you're not alone. You have friends and family, a new life on the way. Plus I'll always be with you."**_

 _Sherise looked away with a depressed sigh._ _ **"I feel...I'm not sure exactly what it is but I don't want to give birth to this cub."**_

 _Yennefer nodded in understanding._ _ **"I understand. I'm afraid that many have felt just like you. But, they don't have what you have to help them through. Help see the blessing inside of the disaster. You nor the cub you're carrying asked to be made. It's not your or your cub's fault what happened. Remember, something special grows in the wake of those who we cherished are gone. No matter what, I'll always love you, my Little Sianna..."**_


	24. Out with the Old, In with the New

**In due time things will come together. Enjoy the chapter.**

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted her head at the sound of a loud roar.

Months has passed and a now young adult Sherise had gone in labor.

Hunter paced back and forth, nearly making another path. Chumvi was anxious as well but he stayed seated by Princess Umoja near a small cave.

Inside the small cave, Sherise was left alone as Queen Maua walked out to get the new mother's father and grandfather.

While she was alone she took the opportunity to look over her new daughters. She smiled lovingly at her daughters who had crawled over to nurse. They were truly beautiful cubs. One had tawny fur, and she had her nose but salmon colored. The other had dark gold fur with that monster's nose.

She so badly wanted to pinn her hate, the anger that she feels for Kovu on them but she can't. She had given birth to these wonderful little lionesses. They will grow to be something and make her proud.

Sherise smiled when she realized the perfect name for her little princesses.

''Sherise."

The now two year old dark brown lioness looked up and smiled when her dark purple eyes landed on her father and grandfather.

The dull brown lion head bump his granddaughter before smiling down at his great-granddaughters as Hunter gave Sherise a nuzzle.

"What are their names?"

Sherise smiled down at her daughters and gave their heads a lick. "Skye and Sianna."

Skye and Sianna mewed before blinking their eyes open to reveal a pair of dark purple orbs. Sherise and Hunter gasped, her daughter's eyes look just like her's and her mother's.

A soft yawn brought Hunter out of his thoughts to see Sherise yawning. Skye and Sianna was snuggled up to their mother's side, sound asleep.

Hunter bend down and nuzzled his daughter and granddaughters. "Sleep sweetheart. I'll check on you three later."

Sherise nodded before lying her head near her daughters before closing her eyes. Hunter and Chumvi smiled before exiting the cave.

 **...**

In the Pridelands Luis sat on hill looking at the stars. He couldn't stop wondering where was Sherise and was she alright.

"Papa?"

The large creamy white lion lowered his head for his brown eyes to widen. "Adrien? Javion? What are you two doing out here?"

Adrien shared a sorrowful glance with his nine month light beige pelted brother before moving his light green eyes back to their father. "We miss Sherise."

Luis didn't think about that. For some reason Sherise didn't like Aisha very much. But when it comes to his sons, she adored them as if they were hers. Even though she was young and his sons loved her dearly.

He knew with time, they would do anything for her. But it escaped him that his sons were grieving and missing the future queen.

Luis pulled Adrien and Javion close and nuzzled them. "I'm sure that wherever Sherise is, she'll return."

As father and sons continued to star gaze, they weren't aware of a pair of pale green eyes watching. Before disappearing into the darkness.

 **...**

Nine month Brysen had quietly followed his mother as she snuck away from priderock. The whitish tan cub followed until his mother disappeared into a gathering of hanging vines.

Brysen went to follow when he felt someone step on his tail. Brysen moved his pale green eyes to look up at an creamy beige lioness with the same pale green eyes as him.

"You must be Brysen." Jamilla grinned. "Didn't my son teach you to never follow someone?"

Out of the vines was Aisha and Aziel. The whitish, black maned lion smiled down at his nephew.

"Let me guess. You wanted to what the fuss is about?"

Brysen snatched his tail from under his grandmother's paw. "I never liked Sherise and her family. If I could be apart of getting rid of those nuisances. Than I'm in."

Aziel smiled crooked before ruffling up his nephew's black tuff on his head. "You'll make a fine warrior. Until then, keep an eye out for anything we should know."

Brysen nodded before scampering off with Aisha following not long after.


	25. Regret and Broken

**Trouble is always near whenever good things are happening. But anyway, here's the next chapter of Delicate.**

Hunter sighed as he sat and watched his granddaughters grow day by day. It's been a little over a month since Skye and Sianna's births. The dark gold lion knew that his daughter misses the Pridelands and the only family she really ever had.

Hunter stood and headed for his daughter's private cave. He entered the den built in a base of a tree to be greeted by his energetic grandchildren.

"Grandpa!" the twins exclaimed excitedly.

Hunter smiled at the girls before moving his black eyes to his daughter. Hunter frowned before walking over and nuzzled the dark brown lioness. "You miss them? Don't you?"

Sherise glanced at her daughters and nodded. "Is it wrong that I want them to meet them? To... experience what I had?" then Sherise pinned her ears. "What about Luis? What will he think when he sees me with cubs out of wedlock?"

Hunter was new to the whole _guy talk_. It made him uncomfortable and weird. But at the moment he was all his little girl had. "It wasn't your fault. Neither was it the twins. And if this _Luis_ doesn't see that, then he's not worth you."

Sherise turned away and let what her father said sink. She knew without a doubt that it was in her cubs' best interest for her to return. She just hopes that her family forgives her.

The next morning Sherise set out with the twins, her father and grandfather. She wanted to hurry and get to the Pridelands before she changed her mind.

As for the twins,Skye and Sianna winced every time their paws touched the ground. It's been a none stop journey from the den that was on the other side a land that grandfather and great-grandfather said was known as the no lion's land. It wasn't claimed so they wouldn't have troubles about trespassing.

They were currently heading towards a entrance that would lead them to Nandembo Caverns. That would soon take them to the Pridelands. The idea of going through the caverns after their mother told them a story.

Their great-uncle and the rest of the royal family were on their way to Misimu Grove to see the elephant concert when Ono, the keenest of sight in the Lion Guard flies in and tells their great-uncle Kion that the Guard needs him: Antelopes have gotten stuck in a mudslide.

Kion tells the family to go on without him because he has a job to do and leaves with Ono. The rest of the Royal Family continue on their way. Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling and their great-grandfather Simba falls down into a sinkhole.

Ono alerts the Guard to this. When the Guard arrives, Bunga, Kion's best friend jumps in and gets himself stuck too. Simba and Bunga sart to argue about how to get out. When one of Kion's attempts to help them climb out reveals a tunnel, Simba and Bunga go in it to get out.

Simba and Bunga had continue to argue until they find common ground in the form of the fact they were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. After they get out, everyone heads to the elephant concert.

Skye and Sianna inhaled and exhaled before looking ahead to see a small entrance that led into the underground.

Skye looked up at her mother. "I suppose we're here?"

Sherise chuckled before nodding. She bend down and grabbed Skye as Hunter grabbed Sianna. Before they started running through the entrance.

Sherise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was almost home.

 **...**

As the sun started to rise from the horizon, a figure exited the main cave on the kopje. They made their way over to the edge and glanced out to the brightening sky.

With a heavy breath, Luis closed his eyes and didn't bother with fighting them. He truly misses Sherise as she was always around and they practically did everything together. From watching the sun rise to star gazing.

A loud roar snapped the creamy white lion out of his head. To instantly turn to cave to see Kiara, the rest of the royal family and some of the come out.

"Is it, Valdimir?" Amell, who was a bit under two years asked.

Simba shook his head. "No. It's mostly someone asking permission to enter the Pridelands."

Luis stood and approached the royal family. "I'll go scout."

Kiara snapped her dull brown eyes up and quickly shook her head. "Not alone you're not!"

No matter what Heidi, Aisha, Uzuri and Shaina said. She knew her daughter was alive and will return. But she couldn't live with herself if something happened to her daughter's love on her behalf.

"Take Kion and Amell," Kiara instructed before entering the cave near the slope.

Everyone could see the toll of Sherise missing has on the queen. She could barely stand on her paws anymore.

Just before Luis leapt down the slope. He was pulled back by his mate that he really didn't want to marry.

"Aren't you forgetting that you promised to take the boys out today?" Aisha didn't want anything to do with her cubs minus Brysen. "Besides, I'm taking Brysen out on a hunting trip. So, don't wait up."

Luis watched Aisha and his eldest head down with a unsure and anger look in his brown eyes. He didn't know what he saw in Aisha but he regretted it. Not everything, because out of their union was his sons.

He could never regret them. No matter how much he dispised his mate, he'll never take his hate for Aisha on his sons.

With a deep breath he entered the main cave to get Adrien and Javion. As Kiran left with his father and cousin to meet their unknown guests.


	26. Welcome Home

**Thank you all very much for the reviews. I didn't think I would get over a hundred reviews. Thank you.**

It hasn't been long since her father roared to seek permission to enter. Even though once the Pridelanders or Lion Guard sees her, they won't be too concerned about the two males with her but the two cubs currently chasing butterflies nearby.

Sherise was absolutely nervous and afraid. What will everyone think when they see she returned as mother? The afraid part was that she was scared of Luis' reaction.

At the sound of multiple roars, Sherise took a deep breath. Just as Kion, Amell and Kiran ran over.

Their eyes were huge, particularly about to budge out of their sockets.

Kion was the first to snap out of his frozen state. The golden yellow lion quickly rushed forward and pulled his neice into a warm embrace.

Sherise closed her dark purple eyes and laid her head in his thick reddish mane. The large golden yellow lion pulled back and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're..." his ears perked at the sound of someone calling 'mommy'. He followed the sound to his neice's paws to see two adorable cubs looking up at him with all to familiar dark purple eyes.

Kion looked at his great-nieces and smiled. He bend down to get a closer look, to have his nose pawed by the little tawny cub. "You must be exhausted. We'll talk about what happened when you are fully rested."

The young dark brown lioness nodded before reaching to grab Skye as Hunter grabbed Sianna.

With a intake of breath, Sherise and Kion lead everyone back to priderock.

 **...**

Once back at priderock, Kiara was already at the bottom looking with anxious brown eyes. When the queen's eyes landed on the returning group, her whole being brightened.

"Sherise!" Kiara cried out happily rushing forward to embrace her daughter to stop short at the two pairs of innocent but fearful dark purple eyes. "You're a mother?"

Sherise gulped and went to respond when she was instantly tackled by two slightly small beings. Sherise looked up to see Javion and Adrien looking down at her.

"You're back!" Adrien said excitedly. "We missed you!"

"Even papa missed!" the creamy cub's light beige brother added.

Sherise felt the air leave her lungs when she looked up and saw her friend and guard. Sherise quickly turned her head before looking at Adrien and Javion.

"Boys, would you be so kind to take my girls on a little tour?"

"Sure!" the brothers exclaimed excitedly before running off with Skye and Sianna.

Kiara told everyone that wasn't needed they were dismissed. Leaving the royal family and Luis there, looking at Sherise with unbelievable eyes.

Sherise took deep breaths before opening her tannish muzzle. "On the way to the Mountain Region...we were attacked by Kovu and... Validimir's sons."

Luis lifted his head but quickly lowered it. He didn't want to interrupt.

Sherise went to continue but instead broke into loud sobs with tears streaming down her face. "He raped me... three times. Those are his daughters!"

Everyone looked up with bared teeth. Sherise was afraid everyone would be disgusted before she found herself in Nala's embrace.

"Oh, sweet child." the peachy cream lioness nuzzled her granddaughter. "You poor thing. You're not alone, we're here for you."

Sherise nodded before looking at Kiara who had tears in her own eyes. "I'm sorry mama. I should not-"

"Hush!" Kiara said lightly before pulling her daughter close. "You didn't do anything wrong. I love you just same." Kiara smiled before fixing the backwards tuff on Sherise's head. "Now, how about you introduce me to my grandchildren?"

Sherise nodded before heading in the direction the cubs went with Kiara and Amell at her sides.

 **...**

A few days later after returning, Sherise had started up her lessons again. The dark brown lioness was at the watering hole waiting for her grandfather and mother while also watching Skye and Sianna play with Adrien, Javion and Kiran and Zendaya's month old light beige son, Aden.

"And they said single parenting is hard."

Sherise turned and narrowed her dark purple eyes when she saw the one that had joined her was none other than, Aisha. "What can I do for you?"

Asha laughed as she padded closer. "Oh, I think you have a idea." she stopped until they were almost touching noses. "I have stand by for a long time. But it's time to set you straight."

Sherise nearly choked before regaining her composure. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" the whitish beige lioness snarled. "It's no secret that you have feelings for Luis. The only one who is blind is that dimwit mate of mine."

Sherise eyes narrowed more before she growled. "Don't speak of him that way!"

Aisha laughed while waving a unconcerned paw before getting back in the young lioness' face with a snarl. "Let's just be clear. Luis is mine. If I catch you around him...you'll be sorry."

Sherise glared at the older lioness' retreating body. She growled but knew right at the moment. She has too much on her shoulders with the girls and learning to be queen.

If it's supposed to happen, then it'll happen.


	27. All Along

**I completely agree, forget Aisha. And yes, little Skye and Sianna are accepted with open arms and a lot of love.**

 **For you wonderful readers, the next chapter of Delicate.**

It's been a little less than a month now since Sherise returned. Sherise was almost done with her lessons but she still had Skye and Sianna to raise. She was very grateful for her biological father and grandfather as well as her family she knew her whole life. Because of them she was able to have a _'girl's day'_ with Bianca and Zendaya.

Sherise felt a bit of weight lifted as she laughed and joked with her best friends. After catching her breath, the dark brown lioness turned her dark purple eyes on the brownish lioness to her left. "So, what's going on with you, Bianca? Zendaya is married and a mother."

Bianca lowered her head before smiling which went to her hazel eyes. "I'm mated to Alden and is expecting his cub in another three or so months."

Before Zendaya or Sherise could respond, a new presence joined the young lionesses. The three friends looked up to see Vitani.

"Excuse me ladies," the tannish lioness strolled closer. "But I must have a word with my neice."

Zendaya and Bianca nodded before heading back to priderock where no doubt their mates were waiting.

Vitani cleared her throat causing Sherise to turn her attention to the older lioness. "Don't it kind of make you feel left out? Your friends have mates, your brother has a fiancee."

Sherise turned her head away not sure what to say. As for the information about her brother. She met her future sister-in-law, the pale cream lioness was joy to be around. She liked Anissa, and saw why Amell fell in love with her.

"I know what that bitch said to you, Sherise." Vitani started to growl but she was more angry with the whitish beige lioness for threatening her niece.

"I... am-" Sherise began to say but was cut off.

"You're in love with Luis." Vitani stated plainly. "He may not feel the same but you owe it to you and him to tell him how you feel."

Sherise pinned her ears and lowered her head. "I don't have time for love anyway. The girls-"

"Skye and Sianna will be fine." Vitani looked away before looking back at Sherise. "Besides, your future queen. You're going to need a king to stand beside you. Or you plan on ruling solo like your mother?"

At this moment Vitani was standing and Sherise didn't know how to respond.

"Just know, Kiara was never happy ruling alone. She never took another mate because my idiot brother broke her heart for her to fall in love."

Feeling that she said what she had to, Vitani walked off leaving Sherise to her storm of thoughts.

 **...**

 _A Few Weeks Later_

The sun was past it's highest point in the sky and herding the day to evening. Just as the sun began to set, a sparring amongst the guard members was taking place deep in the Pridelands. At the moment as the sun began decending, casting yellow and orange hues across the sky, a sparring match was going on. Kion vs Luis.

"Get him dad!" came Luis preteen sons' shout of encouragement. Javion's small black mane tossed as he jumped around as did Adrien's small yellow blonde mane.

Kion smirked at his partner, as they circled. "You're going down, Luis."

The little over three year old creamy white lion chuckled. "Don't count on it, old man."

"Come on grandpa!" shouted a light beige cub. His amber eyes shinning with excitement. "Kick his butt!"

Kiran cleared his throat at his bit under two month son. "Aden," before smirking and turning his purple eyes towards his father. "You heard your grandson dad! Kick his butt!"

Luis made a lounge towards the senior fiercest of the Pridelands. Kion moved out of the way for the two to circle one another with grins on their muzzles.

"Get him, Kion!" shouted members from one side of the field.

"Luis, pinned him!" came the shouting from the members of the other side of the field.

Luis swung a paw out and when Kion dodged, Luis pounced. Pinning down the golden yellow lion. Cheering erupted from both sides as Luis stepped back to let Kion up.

"You're getting pretty strong, Luis." Kion complemented with a genuine smile.

Luis dipped his head in gratitude as Kion instructed the rest of the guard to get back to training. "Do you wish for me to patrol, sir?"

Kion nodded towards the creamy white lion before heading after the departing members. As Luis watched his fellow guard members head to the next part of training of the day, his ears perked at the sound of rustling of greenry.

Luis turned to a nearby tall grass and sniffed the air. His brown eyes widened as he knew that scent from anywhere.

"Sherise..?"

Stepping out of the grass was a beautiful dark brown lioness that he was sure he seen before. She still had the backwards dark brown fur on her head and her dark purple eyes bored into his soul.

"Hello _General_ Luis." came the young lioness' angelic voice.

Luis gulped before answering. "It's...um...admiral now." he cleared his throat before smiling lightly. "Enjoy the show?"

Sherise blushed before looking away. "How did you know it was me?"

Luis chuckled lightly. "Lucky guess. Plus I knew you since you were a cub." And man did maturity do her well. Luis shook his head to knocked out the inappropriate thoughts.

"Nice training." Sherise smiled shyly. It was the first time since she returned that she got to really see her old friend, with the girls and her lessons she really didn't the time. Plus, she was kind of avoiding the creamy white lion.

But now Sherise could see that Luis had gotten muscular, taller and his black mane has grown.

"You think so?" Luis' raspy voice knocked the future queen out of her unlioness thoughts.

Sherise nodded briefly before raking her eyes over the older lion before moving to his eyes. "I didn't know you were...so strong." the dark brown lioness finished with a unintentional purr.

Luis felt his throat dry before he cleared it. "I'm on my way to patrol the Mallow forest. Do you wish to accompany me? We can catch up." even though talking was suddenly far from his mind.

Sherise smiled and it made the strong lion's muscles and bones feel like mush. "I'll love to."

The two old friends walked through the Pridelands talking about what happened during the months Sherise was gone and laughing like they were never separated. They soon entered a forest that greatly resembles a oasis.

"There's a pond nearby that you can get a drink." Luis offered.

Sherise said nothing, busy thinking about the hurricane of emotions storming in her head. But she followed the creamy white lion to the crystal clear pond where she began to drink.

Luis stared at the gorgeous dark brown lioness with a sense of deja vu as Sherise looked at him and smiled that same numbing smile from his dreams before she ran off. To run back with a dark green vine in her tannish muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond.

Luis instantly rushes over to the edge and looks into the still water, suddenly Sherise lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully.

Luis immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. Sherise comes out laughing, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which ended with the both of them chasing one another. They ended up play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside and in a field full of mallow blossoms where Luis ends up pinning the younger lioness.

Sherise was winded but it was mostly from having the lion that she adored and was attracted to, so close. She couldn't help herself as she smiled and grabs his head with her paws before giving him a slow lick across his cheek.

Luis knew it was coming but it still startled him as he looked down at the breathtaking beauty under him. She stares back with a seductive smile.

"I love you, Luis." she purred lowly.

It hit him hard. That since she was at least a teen he did have a crush on her and during her absence, his feelings grew. The creamy white lion smiles back as he purred. "I love you too."

They rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they followed through with their hearts and bodies.


	28. Start of War

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Kovu's youngest son, Loki woke up to aloud scream. The atmosphere was full of fear and it caused the pale creamy brown lion to cringe.

But he had to get up, Loki was some how drawn to the victim of the horrid scream. After swaying a bit he found the strength to exit the awful cave. When Loki exited the cave he lifted a paw to shield his leafy green eyes from the bearing sun, the first thing he saw when his vision cleared was a dead body of a lioness.

Loki gasped, the lioness was covered in blood. There was no way you could see her true coat colour.

"Mommy!"

Loki snapped her eyes from the deceased lioness to where the scream came from to see a small creamy gold lioness cub sitting not far from the dead lioness. Her pale green eyes had tears falling from them.

"Oh shut up! Because you will soon be joining your precious mother."

The cub's eyes widened but she was frozen from fear and grief. Valdimir growled with a sadistic grin, his brown eyes shined with dark amusement.

"Petty...I had pleasurable plans for you, my dear. But you are a rebel and I can't have that."

The creamy gold cub shook violently as the whitish tan lion raised his paw but before he could bring his massive paw down he was tackled from the side.

When Valdimir's vision cleared he saw a Loki standing in front of the cub.

"Have you lost your mind boy!"

The young pale creamy brown lion bowed, he knew it was between life or death. So he chose his words wisely. "I'm sorry sir. I'll handle the rebel."

Valdimir stared at his ally's son for the longest time before growling. "I have better things to do. We attack at nightfall! Those clowns wouldn't know what hit them!"

 **...**

Sherise returned to priderock before Luis did. He went to finish his patrol as she needed to check on the twins. When the dark brown lioness got to the kopje she was greeted by her mother and grandfather who was speaking with a peach pelted, dark brown maned lion that looked familiar.

Until Sherise suddenly remembered and rushed between her mother and the lion that was apart of her attack.

"You, what are you doing here!"

Dhampir lowered his head in submission. "I have left Kovu. I never wanted to be apart of his nor Valdimir's plans. Please let me make it up. Kovu no longer feels he has use and is most likely planning on killing me. I know nothing of what he's planning now with Valdimir."

Sherise sneered. "As future queen, I allowed you in on judgment. We'll be watching you."

Simba and Kiara was stunned but would have done the same thing. After getting over their shock, Simba and Kiara headed up the slope with Dhampir following.

 **...**

As specks of purple and orange tainted the sky, a sign of the apporching dawn. Multiple loud roars echoed across the multi-colored skies, that immediately woke the slumbering pridelanders.

Sherise yawned before looking around at everyone rising. "What's going on?"

Dhampir ran into the cave with wide hazel eyes. "Your highnesses!"

Kiara stood and apporched the peachy pelted lion. "Dhampir, what is it?"

Dhampir took deep breaths before reporting. "Kovu has been seen making his way here with a army. There's lions and some guards already in place to intercept him."

"Go!" Simba roared. "Gather every fighting able body you can!"

As Dhampir ran out of the cave, Kion apporched his sister and father.

"What's the plan?"

Kiara said nothing but walked out of the main cavern and stood on the peak. Where her brown eyes widened at the massive numbers of Kovu's followers. In a quick haste, the golden orange lioness turned to face everyone.

"I'll go down. Sherise, get the cubs and lead everyone to safety."

Sherise shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "No, mom! I won't leave you!"

"Sherise," Sarabi apporched with a sad expression. "You, Skye and Sianna are the Pridelands only hope of survival. You three are the rightful heirs, you must go."

Sherise looked at everyone before sobbing as she embraced who was staying to fight. With one last glance, the queen ran and grabbed her one of the cubs as Bianca grabbed another, before leading the pride through the hole in the back of the cave.

 _On the Battlefield_

Luis joined the Pridelands' guard to get breathless at the endless amount of lions and lionesses standing against him. The creamy white lion narrowed his eyes and snarled. "You will regret this! So I advise you to turn around and we'll forget about this!"

Kovu chuckled darkly. "I don't think so! I am one of the grandsons of the Mighty King Scar! The rightful king of the throne! And know that if I die, which is a very big if. Your brothers are ready to lead the last strike that will grant us our kingdom!"

"The throne belongs to the descendants of King Mufasa! Not descendants of a deranged tyrant!" Kion roared.

Kovu snarled, baring his teeth at the golden yellow prince's words. "One last time, surrender to the true king!"

"You'll never be a true king!" Simba snarled from his son's side.

Kovu's forest green eyes narrowed before he roared. "Attack!"

Kovu went to attack Simba as but Chumvi charged and intercepted the attack. Sending the two former kings into a bloody battle of teeth and claws.

Nala turned to run towards priderock. She wanted to help her granddaughter, even if it killed her. But she didn't get far because one of Valdimir's sons, Levi rammed into the Queen Mother, sending the peachy cream lioness across the ground.

When Nala stood she growled and swiped at the younger creamy tan lion and pounced, but Levi kicked Nala off in her stomach with claws out.

Nala staggered to the ground gasping in pain. Levi laughed as he stalked the injured lioness going for the kill.


	29. Tears Of An Angel

**The next few chapters will be around the war and how it ends. Also, we're coming to the end of this book. But don't fear, another book will come out soon.**

 **The song used is Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan.**

 **Now, the next chapter of Delicate. Enjoy.**

Everyone was frozen as they helplessly watched the Queen Mother life slowly drain from her her green eyes.

"Nala!"

Luis roared before hitting the creamy grey, faded grey maned lion on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards his brother.

"Well, look who it is?" Levi chuckled. "My little baby brother. Think you got what it takes to take me on?"

Luis went to respond when Kion stepped up. The golden yellow lion growled, his eyes starting to glow. But the fiercest shook his head.

"No," Kion looked at the creamy tan lion with hate burning in his brown eyes. "I'm going to kill you the old fashioned way. Then I'm going to return the favor and kill your mother."

Levi snarled before he charged and pounced, but Kion was prepared. Kion leapt up just in time to grab the creamy tan lion in mid pounce by the throat.

Levi couldn't breath as Kion pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins.

Levi could feel the iron taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see Kion stalking over with blood dripping from his greyish muzzle.

Levi wanted to say something but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Eventually, he lost the battle and his eyes fell close forever.

Luis sighed deeply. After all, Levi was his brother after all.

"Get to my dad. He needs help defending off Kovu." Kion instructed before running off.

Luis quickly ran in the direction he last saw the king father.

 **...**

Sherise stopped running. Turned and face the commotion behind. She couldn't leave. Her family and her kingdom were at risk.

Sherise turned to Zendaya and Bianca. "Watch over Skye and Sianna. I have to go."

Just as Zendaya was about to object, Dhampir ran over with wide eyes.

"I'm glad I found you!" the peachy lion exclaimed breathlessly.

Sherise faced Dhampir with a sneer. "What are you doing here!"

Dhampir took deep breaths, before replying. "One of Valdimir's sons went after the young Prince Aden."

Sherise wanted to yell and shout but seen that Dhampir couldn't go to her little cousin's rescue. He could barely stand as it is. With her mind made up, the dark brown lioness dashed off back to the Pridelands.

Sherise had followed a unfamiliar scent to the southern gorge. Sherise gasped when she seen a largely built pale white, black maned lion with her young cousin.

But before Sherise could confront the lion, her father showed up.

"Whoever you are, step away from the cub!" Sherise snarled.

Aziel laughed before raising his paw over the shaking light beige prince. "I can kill this cub, as for who I am. I am Aziel and your worst nightmare."

Sherise growled, looking around trying to figure out how to get her cousin away from this...Aziel.

Aziel laughed darkly. Knocking the future queen of her thoughts. "It's funny that it's you and me right now. Considering that I had a part in killing your mother!"

Sherise bared her teeth before her dark purple eyes widened when her father attacked Aziel with a hateful fire in his black eyes.

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

 _Stop every clock_

 _Stars are in shock_

Hunter and Aziel fought for blood. Hunter had pent up anger for the white furred lion that fueled his adrenaline.

Aziel was just obessed. But as the fight went on, Hunter's adrenaline rush was dying out.

Hunter knew it was loosing battle but he was determined to make this fight unforgettable. He swung one of his large paws, claws extended and clawed the side of Aziel's face. Leaving four deep gashes from his black eye brow to his already scarred muzzle.

Aziel roared in pain before hitting Hunter across the face, sending the dark gold lion over the edge of the gorge.

Aziel growled before looking over the edge. Hunter's eyes widened as he cling the side of the gorge. As he looked into his mate's murderer's pale brown eyes, he knew he was done.

"You should thank me. Now you can be reunited with your useless mate..." Aziel laughed at his dark joke.

The pale white lion was about to reach down when mutiple roars reached his ears. Aziel turned his attention from Hunter to over his shoulder to see Kion and some of the Pridelanders heading his way.

"Bye-bye, for now," Aziel purred before running off.

Sherise shoved past Kion and the others. Running over to the edge and gasped.

"Father!"

 _The river will flow to the sea_

 _I wont let you fly_

 _I wont say goodbye_

Hunter could feel his claws slipping. He looked up and saw Sherise reaching for him. The young dark brown lioness' eyes widened as she watched her beloved father slip further down.

"Give me your paw! I'll save you!"

Hunter tried to reach a paw up but he felt himself slip further. His claws were trying to grip but it only caused Hunter to slip even further down the cliff face.

 _I wont let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of aaaaaaaa..._

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel._

Hunter tried to grip onto something but his claws finally gave, causing the former king of Acude to fall into the raging waters below.

 _So hold on Be strong_

 _Everyday on we'll go_

 _I'm here, dont you fear_

 _Little one dont let go_

 _(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

"Nooo!" Sherise cried and roared. Tears pouring out of her dark purple eyes and down her face as she reached over to try to save her father to only be pulled back and into the chest of her uncle.

"I'm sorry Reese'." Kion held his niece, not bother to withheld the tears.

Sherise pulled away from the embrace and began looking around when she remembered why she and her father was out there.

Sherise sighed in relief when her teary eyes landed on a shaken light beige cub with a scruffy dark red tuff on his head. "Are you okay, Aden?"

The light beige prince nodded but everyone could clearly see he was shaken up. "Cousin Reese?" Aden sobbed, tears falling freely from his amber eyes and his fluffy cheeks. "Your dad? He's never coming back is he?"

Sherise glanced up but everyone was heading back towards the direction of the battle field. With a shaky breath, she looked down at her cousin. "I'm afraid he can't be with us any longer."

Aden looked down before holding on his big cousin's foreleg.


	30. To A End

**We're getting to the end of this war. As well as the end of the book. I truly appreciate the reviews, even the Kovu supporters.**

 **Now here's chapter thirty of Delicate.**

Dhampir was off to the side, away from the savage fighting. Trying to get his bearings as well as his strength. He wasn't going to abandon the Pridelanders, even though his family are followers of both Kovu and Valdimir.

One reason why he grew up with Valdimir's oldest sons. Some commotion caused the peachy lion to stand alert.

Before Dhampir could investigate, something heavy fell on him. Dhampir managed to threw the force off. He turned to stare into pale brown eyes. Getting off the ground was a very familiar heavily built whitish, dark brown maned lion.

"Aziel!" Dhampir growled, baring his teeth.

Aziel laughed, "Happy to see me, traitor?"

"I'm not the one who kill for their own embodiment."

Aziel rolled his eyes and sneered. Since growing up together, Dhampir always been thinking highly about himself. Always presuming that he was the smartest in the pride. It would be great honor to kill this pathetic nuisance. "Do you remember when I told you that your attitude will be your doom?"

Dhampir remembered. It was most of the time growing up under Valdimir's rule.

"Well," Aziel snarled. "Let me cash in my words." with a roar he lept and pounce on his former friend. Causing the two go tumbling.

Dhampir and Aziel landed hard blows. But because Dhampir wasn't as trained as his old friend, plus the earlier injuries he has, the peachy lion grew tired quicker.

Aziel smacked Dhampir across the face sending Dhampir sliding across the ground.

Aziel walked over and snarled, "Don't worry, it will be over soon enough." with that she bite the rich brown lioness' throat until the body went limp.

The sound of multiple roars caused Aziel to lift his head. After catching his breath, Aziel ran in the direction of the roars.

 **...**

Simba and Kovu circled each other. Snarls and growls left their muzzles. This is a fight to the death. Just as the former in-laws was about to land their blows a loud roar stopped them.

Walking out of the gathered lions and lionesses was the owner of the roar, Luis. The creamy white lion walked over with his head lowered and his teeth bared. His black claws were out and in the deemly lit light the prides can tell he had some rough fights. Scars and bruises scattered across his body as blood dripped from his muzzle from his last victim.

"I'm calling you out Kovu!"

The brown lion laughed before looking at Simba who was looking glum. "Well go on. Stand to the side, old man."

Simba growled at Kovu before looking at the young lion he cared for. With a defeated sigh, he moved over to his pride. The gold lion had stood besides his daughter who had joined in time to see the call out.

"You don't know what you got yourself into, whelp!"

"I know that I want you dead by my paws!"

Kovu snarled before pouncing. Luis ducked before turning and swiping Kovu across the face. Reopening the old scar that ran across his left eye.

Luis brought another paw down on the older lion. Kovu growled before kicking the creamy white lion off sending him a few feet. Kovu pounced, pinning Luis down. The Pridelanders gasped as the little bit of Kovu and Valdimir's followers cheered.

"Foolish boy! Now you'll die for your foolishness!"

Kovu raised his paw prepared to end the guard's life. But before he could bring it down, the brown lion was tackled by a brown blur.

Kovu stood and so did his attacker. When the blur cleared everyone gasped.

"You keep your dirty paws off him!" Sherise snarled before swiping Kovu across the face.

Kovu roared before back hitting the young lioness sending her flying, hitting a large rock head first.

"No!" Luis roared.

But this roar wasn't like anything no one heard. As thunder roared and lighting flashed, Luis pounced sending the two rolling. Luis pinned his former king. With a growl and hate in his brown eyes, Luis ripped his throat out.

"Any body else!"

The remaining followers left lead by Dijon and Aziel. "This isn't over."

Luis snarled at the retreating forms before his features soften as he turned to the stiff body of Sherise. Luis nudged her with his nose but her head just rolled back in place.

"No." Luis whispered as tears began to fall. "Noooooo!"

The Pridelanders lowered their heads. Kiara was embraced by her father as tears began to fall.

Luis fell down and laid his head on Sherise neck as tears fell from his eyes. "You can't leave me now. I need you...you're everything I wanted and more. I love you Sherise,"

Luis nuzzled Sherise before standing and letting out a mournful roar. With tears falling the Pridelanders echoed the sad call.


	31. Fireflies

**Hey guys. So we're finally here, the final chapter of Delicate. I want to say that this book wouldn't of came this far without all of your reviews, OC submissions and comments/feedback. That I truly appreciate.**

 **The song used is Fireflies by Owlcity.**

 **Now, onto the story. Enjoy.**

Luis lowered his head as tears fell. He had lost everything after just gaining it. Why did life work in such ruthless ways?

The creamy white lion was knocked out of his thoughts by a dry cough. Luis looked down to stare into the beautiful dark purple eyes that he fell in love with.

"Sherise..."

The dark brown lioness smiled weakly. "I love you too. I think I always did from the moment I first saw you. You captured my heart,"

Luis smiled as heart swelled. "I want to be with you."

Sherise smiled lightly before nuzzling her lover who gladly returned the affection.

 **...**

It wasn't long after Dijon and Aziel retreated with the remainder of their father's followers. Sherise, between sobs told them what happened to her father.

For the future queen to break completely down after she was told that her grandfather, Chumvi and Nala were murdered as well.

Off to the side Aisha growled as Luis comforted the now weeping princess.

She never was in love with Luis, but she hates to be humiliated. She never wanted cubs but only tolerated Brysen because he wanted the Pridelanders to suffer as well.

The whitish beige lioness grabbed her whitish tan son, that was hidden before running after Dijon and Aziel. Javion and Adrien saw and lowered their heads in shame before turning to the rest of the Pridelanders.

Kiara limped over to her daughter and embraced her. "I'm so sorry dear but we must get home."

Sherise nodded in understanding. After all, they had funerals to prepare. Rain begin to pour as the Pridelanders made their terk home. The journey home, was longer than usual. Everyone was not ready to say goodbye.

 **...**

Future Queen Sherise's dark purple eyes flew open, her breathing was labored, her heart was racing. As she worked to calm her breathing, she caught a pair of brown orbs staring at her in concern. There she noticed her body was drenched in a layer of sweat.

"What happened?" she groaned, disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare." a masculine voice answered.

"A nightmare..." Sherise suddenly remembered the rushing of the river, the knowing look in her father's eyes. Knowing that he was going to die. Or seeing the dead body of the lion she loved.

Even though the last one never happened and she thank the stars that it didn't.

Sherise let out a sigh of relief, as the lion's words sank in, it had only been a dream. At least that time it was for some of it.

"How did you know?" Sherise asked tearing herself away from the horrible memories.

"Uhh-you were yelling my name." Luis answered awkwardly.

"Oh." was all she could say.

It's been a week since the battle, her grandmother, grandfather and father's deaths.

After a moment, Luis asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sherise looked out of the den. The Pridelands was now quiet...peaceful. She couldn't tell him about the nightmare, not when it was a dark memory. No.

Sherise decided, there was no need to upset anyone over a dream...no matter how terrifying or real it had once upon a time been.

"No." Sherise answered, shaking her head. "It was just a dream."

The dark brown lioness then stood and began to walk out of the cave, that was under the kopje.

"Hey, where ya' going?" the creamy white lion questioned.

"I just need some fresh air, I'm sorry I woke you." Sherise replied softly.

"No, it's alright, but are you sure you're alright?" Sh3 said, never taking her eyes off the younger female.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" Luis asked.

"Not at all." Sherise responded with a small smile.

And so the two lovers began contentedly strolling through the pale lit kingdom, heading in no particular direction.

 _'You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_

The moon that night was just shy of being a full circle, the sky was clear, and the stars bright.

Sherise breathed in the crisp night air, along with the warm scent of the lion who walked beside her. As they approached an open field they stopped...

 _'Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude, but I would just stand and...stare.'_

Luis and Sherise looked out into the grassy field and saw strange, little blinking lights flying through the air, and resting on the grass.

"Amazing...they're...beautiful." Luis whispered as he continued to stare.

Since he was appointed guard, Luis didn't get too much time to see much of anything. Including fireflies.

Sherise couldn't help but giggle at the fascination that was in Luis' brown gaze and tone. Then before she knew what was happening, the large lion had taken off, diving into the sea of lights.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Luis plunged into the field and the flashing bugs scattered, filling the air with a lively glow. Struck by a cub-like awe, he began to spin about, laughing and batting his paw at the blinking insects.

Sherise laughed before she joined him and the joy that had overtaken him, spilled over into her, and soon, she too, was dancing about the swirling lights.

 _'Cause' I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A fox-trot above my head, a sock-hop beneath my bed, a disco-ball is just hanging by a thread..._

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Sherise and Luis continued to frolic among the flashing lights that had created a circle around them.

 _'To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell, but I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar...'_

Suddenly the fireflies began to ascend higher into the air and fly off. The two lions began to chase them, when a misstep on Sherise's part caused her to fall into Luis.

Sending them both tumbling to the ground. Recovering, they watched as most of the fireflies disappeared into the night. But then, the creamy white lion began to feel an odd tickling sensation in his mouth. Upon opening his jaw, Sherise saw that his whole mouth was aglow in a golden light, as three little fireflies frantically flew about.

The dark brown lioness burst into a wild fit of giggles as Luis spat the bugs out.

"Oh so you thinks that funny, do ya'?" the guard asked with a mock glare, "Well, let's see what you think of this!" and he pounced at her.

But the dark brown lioness scrambled out of the way before he could pin her under his body, and releasing a gleeful scream, she darted toward the cover of the grassy area, Luis close on her heels.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

When Luis finally caught up, Sherise had easily hidden herself in the foliage.

Luis was just about to discover her hiding place when a rustling noise from another bush caught his attention, and he stalked towards it.

Grinning slyly he said, "OK 'Reese, you can give it up, I know where you are!"

When he parted the leaves though, instead of a lioness, he found a pair of huge eyes staring up at him, before the tiny creature leaped at his face with a belting noise. It took him by surprise and before he could stop it, a shrill yelp escaped him.

Sherise, who had yet again let out an explosion of laughter emerged from her hiding place.

"Well I was going to jump out and scare you, but it looks like that zebra foal took care of that!"

Luis playfully growled at her.

"Oh and by the way, you scream like a girl." Sherise commented with a cheeky smile.

Luis suddenly charged at her, but this time the future queen held her ground, causing him to stop short. As she approached him, he could see the changed expression in her dark purple eyes.

Sherise came up to him and let the tip of her black tail tuff slid slowly beneath his chin, before turning and walking the other way, knowing he would follow.

Sherise led him to a small pool that was glimmering in the cascading moonlight. For the first time that night Luis realized how beautifully the pale moonlight reflected off her fur, and how the twinkle in her eyes was more brilliant than that of the heavens above.

To his surprise, she began to walk into the water, till' the only visible part of her body was her head and upper neck. She gestured for him to follow and he did.

The two lions swam through the shimmering water, the occasional brush of their bodies becoming more frequent. Neither could deny the intoxicating attraction they felt for one another, and when they finally emerged from the water, they snuggled close near the shore and began innocently grooming one another's fur, completely giving in to the tender love that was blossoming between them.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams...'_


End file.
